


I See an A in Your Future (sequel to Look What the Storm Drug In)

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Re-imagined [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Arson, Emaya - Freeform, Emison - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Jaria, Seanna, Tomily, Wrencer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis. It is homecoming week and A wants to make sure this is a homecoming the girls never forget.Characters: Spencer Hasting, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Melissa Hasting, Toby Cavanaugh, Maya, ST. Germain, Ezra Fitz, Ella Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis, Sean Ackard, APairings: Spencer/Wren, Emily/Maya, Emily/Toby, Hanna/Sean, Aria/Jason Ezra/Ella (friendship only on her side.)Disclaimer: I own no part of the Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. This is for entertainment purposes only.





	1. Prologue

Friday Night - Homecoming Dance  
Spencer, Hanna and Aria stumbled their way through the darkened halls looking into class rooms looking for Emily who had disappeared with Toby quite a while back. Hanna had come back from the psychiatric office not with Jenna Marshal's, but Toby Cavanaugh's and what she had found in it had her running back afraid for Emily. When she got back to the dance she didn't even care that she was supposed to be on stage as Melissa Hastings, filling in for last year’s homecoming queen who was unable to make it crowed this year’s winner. Sean stood there alone and embarrassed as Lucas back to his yearbook duties snapped pictures of the homecoming court.

" I told you he was guilty," Spencer was saying, "and now we have proof. I just hope we aren't too late to save Emily" her voice was shaking with fear and worry. Hanna was agreeing, while Aria was saying nothing thinking that while it looked bad, that file proved nothing except that Toby had some issues and that he had a reason to hate Alison just like so many others did. They hear a crashing sound coming from further down the hall and took off running when they got to the classroom broken glass everywhere and Aria tripped and fell. When she got her bearings, it was only to realize that she had tripped on the unmoving body of Toby Cavanaugh. "You guys!" She called and the other to came over. Aria felt a pulse but he was unconscious and bleeding profusely from a deep gash above his brow. There was no sign of Emily anywhere. Aria was starting dialing 911 when the text came through,  
'You want here come and get her, were playing Hide and seek my way bitches.' - A

Aria quickly dialed 911, Spencer and Hanna telling her to just leave him once the call was made, but Aria couldn't do that. Emily cared about him and would be upset if the just left him alone. Aria sent a text and instantly received a message and the girls left the room continuing the search for Emily, before they made it out of the hall. Aria head strips running toward the lab to stay with Toby until the ambulance arrived. A had been on the warpath this week and having a broken heart had done nothing to save Aria or Spencer from her wrath.

Saturday  
Spencer was trying to deal with A setting her up that resulted in losing her boyfriend breaking up with her and now A was taunting her with Melissa's renewed relationship with Ian. Not only about the kiss that she had never told Melissa about, but was also hinting at the possibility of Ian being involved in Alison's death, but then A was also hinting the Toby killed her as well. Melissa new that Wren had kissed her, after all since the engagement had been called off, but Melissa didn't Wren had kissed her since he left or her response had been immediate and passionate and A knew about it and had the pictures to prove it.

Poor Em didn't need A taunting her to keep her on edge, that was her natural state anyway. Even if she wasn't dealing with feelings for two different people, either of them would having potential ramifications for her and somehow. A had gotten hold of incriminating pictures of her with both. Emily now knew who had the pictures she had taken with Maya in the photo booth, but A also had so a picture of Emily and Toby, it was a completely innocent picture, but the look on their faces said something completely different. Emily had the same look on her face in the pictures from the photo booth just before she and Maya had kissed.

Hanna's Mom had "borrowed" money from a bank customers Aria had received numerous threats safety deposit box. A had somehow found this out and found the cash Ashley had stashed in a pasta box and had taken it. A was forcing Hanna to do any number of humiliating "jobs" to get the cash back if she refused then A would turn Hanna's mother in.

And finally, A had a picture of Ella and Ezra, it was innocent, but could cause a lot of problems. Also, there were the not so innocent pictures she had of Aria and Jason, very compromising and were exactly what they looked like. She and Jason had talked a few times since that Saturday three weeks earlier. Then Wednesday Jason called to tell her trying to have a long-distance relationship wasn't working for him and thought it was best to end things. He said it wasn't fair to her, she was in high school and she should be able to date and be a normal high school student, not wait around for him to have a reason to happen to be in Rosewood. Aria had stayed in bed crying telling Byron she didn't feel well and thinking it was female problems. he did push it and called the school both days letting them know his daughter was sick in bed.

On Saturday Spencer, Hanna and Emily staged an intervention forcing Aria to get out of bed, change out of the Pajama pants she had been wearing since she had talked to Jason two days earlier and shower. They thought her parents break up was finally hitting her, not having a clue that her meltdown was over Jason. The intervention had helped, but even if she did think he had used her, she still missed Jason. But, she had her friends.


	2. Monday

Monday  
It was the week of homecoming and the girls were excited despite everything that was going on with A. It was almost a guarantee that Hanna and her boyfriend Sean would win a position in the Homecoming court. Today the four of them along with their mothers were going dress shopping and then out to dinner. it had taken Hanna several days to talk the other girls into going, but finally with persistence she had prevailed.

Since Aria, Spencer were both without a boyfriend and neither of them were hopeful for a last-minute date they were going together. Hanna had found out about Emily and Maya and had encouraged her friend to tell Aria and Spencer and the three girls had encouraged her to follow her heart, but she didn't know what her heart was telling her. Spencer and Hanna didn't trust Toby so when they told her to follow her heart they actually meant choose Maya. Other than encouraging her to choose which ever one her heart was telling her to choose, Aria for whatever reason kept quiet on the subject. But, Emily had caught her sympathetic looks on more than one occasion when Spencer would began lecturing on how suspicious Toby was, accusing him of being A and killing Alison. And occasionally Hanna would be just as adamant as Spencer when the subject of Toby arose, pointing out that because of them and Alison he had been sent away for blinding Jenna and he had every reason for wanting revenge on them.

That day after school let out the girls walked out, their mothers were already there waiting, having rode with Veronica Hastings to meet their daughters. It had been a long time since they had done this and it proved to be a fun day even though the girls had been uncertain about an afternoon with the mother's. The only thing missing was Ali and Jessica, although Jessica hadn't been as close to the other mother's she had went on the group shopping expedition the couple times. Both times had been the first year the girls all met and became friends.

The girls piled into Spencer's car followed the mothers to the mall, Emily and Spencer wanted to go find their dress, but Aria and Hanna suggested they grab a quick bite, Aria's stomach growled as if to make a point she blushed and the girls and their mom's all laughed. Aria was now eating her sorrows away, Ben and Jerry had become her two-favorite people in the world, Hanna had noticed the increase in Aria's appetite and thought Aria was doing the same thing she had done after her parents split and encouraged her to talk through her sorrow instead of ear though them. But, how could she? She wasn't upset over her parents’ divorce. Well, she was, but not like Mike he was devastated and holding it all in.

She couldn't tell her friends about Jason or that as soon as he slept with her he decided a relationship with her was too much work and dumped her. Spencer would be livid because she had even got involved with him since she did not trust him. Emily would have a nervous breakdown, and honestly, she seemed close to a meltdown already thanks to those confusing feelings for Maya and Toby. Hanna would want every detail, she was anxious to lose her V-card the fact that Jason dumped her wouldn't stop her curiosity. So, Aria continued to stuff her face, it seemed like was constantly hungry anyway. She was starting to notice that some of her clothes were a bit tight, but nothing that cutting back and maybe a little exercise wouldn't cure, that thought made her a little glum. She hated exercise and the thought of parting ways with Ben & Jerry just made her feel more depressed, certain she couldn't handle another failed relationship.

Everyone decided a light mid afternoon snack would be great, Aria on the other hand had a full-fledged meal scarfing it down since she was apparently starving. Ella was a little taken aback by Aria's appetite and the fact that her vegetarian daughter was scarfing down a double cheeseburger like there was no tomorrow had her thinking maybe they needed to see a counselor. Ella had been thinking about doing that after talking to Ezra today about Mike and how withdrawn and midday he had become. Aria had seemed better adjusted about the divorce, but it seemed she was acting out in a different way. Currently Aria was cramming French fries into her mouth after taking the top of the strawberry milk shake and dipping them end. Ella was getting a little nauseous as she watched her, hoping her daughter wasn't making anyone else sick as well. Aria eyes the half brownie left on her mother's plate and then pointed to it "Are you going to finish that Mom?"

"Uh, no I wasn't planning on it,"

"Great." Aria said picking it up and taking a huge bite. "So, good." She said around a mouth full of Brownie. After Aria took the last bite she licked the traced off her fingers and sat back in contentment. Then she noticed everyone looking at her, her mom had a tinge of green around her mouth. "Mom you don't look like you feel well, maybe you need some sugar, I know I could go get us some chocolate chi..."

"No!" Ella cleared her throat, "I meant no I'm not hungry I just a little warm sitting here. Why don't we go look for that perfect dress for you girls now?" Everyone rushed to agree, but Aria eyed her mother suspiciously wondering if there were something she wasn't telling her.

Spencer found here’s first. It was a green lacy of the shoulder dress she found pale silver sandals and a matching clutch to go with it, Emily choose a Navy Blue and Gray tank top dress that played up her athletic build with dark silver shoes and bag. Hanna found a strapless pink and silver dress with a short-ruffled skirt that made her look like a fairy princess she paired it with a matching silver sandals and couch. Aria was the last one to find her dress it was black and had a Gothic edge to it and had a corset look top and long balloon see through sleeves and she paired it with black lace Look heels and a funky black stone bag. After finding there dresses they looked around the shops and Aria convinced Ella to buy a dress since she was a chaperone and Ella choose a sheath dress and splurged on a pair of sexy black sandals and a clutch. Aria grinned to herself, Ezra was going to lose it when he seen her mom in that get up not that her mom would probably notice since she seemed to have younger man permanently friend zoned. Oh well, she thought at least her mom was going to look hot.

Afterward they went to an Italian restaurant for dinner and to everyone's shock Aria ate another full meal of cannelloni salad and garlic cheese bread. After that she polished off a chocolate mousse cake and offered to help Ella finish her cheese cake. Ella forced herself to eat it fearing her daughter would tackle anyone who tried to take any unfinished portion. Before they went their separate ways, Ella asked Aria if everything was okay, Aria shrugged, "Mike has been really down lately. I tried to talk him into going to homecoming, but he says it's lame."

"I've noticed, I am going to talk to your dad and see what he says about family coinciding for all of us." Aria opened her mouth to say she didn't need counseling, but Ella stopped her saying it would be for Mike, which effectively stopped any protest Aria would have made since she was worried about her brother. Just them Aria received a text and not surprisingly spit was from A "Wonder if family counseling is going to help a certain liar with her heartache - A text was attached there was a picture scarfing down French fries dipped in strawberry mils shake. Under it was a caption 'Looks like a new Hefty Hanna hit town.' Aria was humiliated not by the caption but by the picture of herself, her cheeks bulging as she stuffed fries in her mouth like she hadn't seen food in years. That was it tomorrow she was breaking up with Little Debbie as well as Ben & Jerry. She suppressed the tears that almost started to fall at the thought of saying goodbye to them too.


	3. Tuesday

Hanna  
Hanna Marin rolled out of bed and heard the phone ping indicating a text, she was almost certain that it was A wanting to see how she could humiliate Hanna once again. To her relief, it wasn't from A it was from Mona wanting to know if she wanted to meet for coffee before school and Hanna feeling guilty for neglecting her best friend so much thanks to A, agreed. She was supposed to meet with the girls to figure out a strategy to run A interference do she texted them and told them something came up. She hurried and got into the shower and got dressed and not long after she finished Mona was texting to say she was on her way to pick her up. Hanna grabbed her purse and book bag and ran down the stairs. Ashley asked her if she wanted breakfast. "No time Mona will be here soon. Well grab something on the way.

"Okay, but I need you to come straight home after school your dad is coming to see you. He has something he wants to talk about." Hanna rolled her eyes, ever since he left her mom for Isabelle the only time he came around was to complain about what an awful daughter she was and how great Kate was. "Don't roll your eyes Hanna he is still your father."

Just then Hanna heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, Mona popped her head around the door. " Hi Mrs. Marin." She said breezily.

" Hello Mona, I haven't seen you around here lately."

"No, I've been busy with school." The Look she gave Hanna however, said something else. Both knew that it was Hanna that had been too busy for Mona. She felt terrible about neglecting her best friend recently, even if it wasn't by choice thanks to A's constant threats. We need to jet before all the chocolate chip scones are gone, Bye Mrs. Marin."

"Bye Mom, Love you."

"Bye girls, have a good day. She said as they turned to head out. " Hanna, don't forget, your father, tonight." It was too late Hanna had already closed the door to follow Mona down the steps. Ashley shook her head as she watched them drive away, those girls were always in a rush.

Emily  
Emily was walking down the hall when she seen Maya heading toward her. A part of her thrilled at the sight of the other girl, but another part dreaded the encounter. "Emily!" she smiled her hand grazing Emily's arms causing her to shiver in excitement and panic. Just then Emily caught Toby looking at her his blues and intense and she felt the thrill of excitement and dread directed toward him now as well. Why couldn't it be easier she thought, why did she have to be torn between two very different people.

Emily smiled at Maya trying to ignore the two conflicting emotions warring in her brain. She looked down the hall and seen a smiling Hanna watching them, while Spencer glared daggers at Toby and Aria seemed lost in her own world.  
"So, are you going to Homecoming?" Maya asked.

Emily nodded jerkily, "Yeah, I'm going with my friends. Are you going?"

" Nah, school dances aren't really my thing." Maya told her before wrapping an arm around Emily's, "You should just blow it off and go with me instead. It's been awhile since we've been alone." Maya said in a low tone her eyelids lowered suggestively.

Emily felt herself blush. The last time they had been alone Maya has invited her for brunch in a small inn she was staying at while her family were back in San Diego, claiming she didn't wasn't to be alone after the grisly discovery in the backyard of the house. After brunch Maya, had invited her up to her room. At first, they were just laying on their stomach looking through gossip mags talking about celebrities, and clothes and then Maya leaned in and kissed Emily and responded her fingers threading through Maya's curly hair. Her mouth opening to Maya's questing tongue. Emily didn't put up, any resistance when Maya pushed her onto her back pressing her into the mattress. Her small hands exploring Emily's body. Emily couldn't control a gasp of pleasure that left her when Maya slid her hands beneath Emily's denim skirt up her thigh to the lace edging of her panties teasing delicate folds even as she pressed her thighs together shyly.

With a small chuckle, Maya whispered for Emily to relax, but she removed her hand from between Emily's legs cupping her jaw as she planted small kisses down Emily's throats to the pulse beating wildly beneath soft flesh. With steady hands, she unbuttoned Emily's blouse kissing the tops of her small but perky breast and working the cup of Emily's silky bra down to expose a bud that was just starting to harden in anticipation. She looked up at Emily with a seductive smile before she bent her head to suck the tip into her mouth. Emily bit her lip. To keep from moaning, part of her wanted this so much, but another part of her was screaming for her to stop this now, but god it felt so good. Emily had never been this far with anyone before, just then the shrill sound of her phones ringer broke the silence of the room. Maya begged her to ignore it, but it was her mother and Emily couldn't just ignore it and like a life line Emily's confused brain clutched the excuse to stop what was happening and A few moments later Emily was rushing from the room like the devil himself was chasing her rather than her mom calling to see if she could pick up a head of lettuce for dinner when she headed home later.

"Um yeah I have been busy with school and swimming and stuff." Emily told her,

"Well why not blow off the school dance and spend the night with me." Maya wanted to move the relationship forward she really liked Emily and she was positive Emily liked her as well.

Emily told her she had already made plans with her friends and then made an excuse about needing to talk to her coach she pulled her arm away from Maya and hurried away. Hanna watched her as she all but ran away from the other girl, she was going to have to help her friend out

Aria  
Ezra Fitz planned a lighthearted assignment today before they began a bought of heavy required literature assignments. Yesterday his homework assignment had been simple, each student was to bring in their favorite book from their childhood and today they were writing a two-hundred-fifty-word essay and why they had loved this book.

As she sat in class Aria was fighting back tears as she re read her book she had loved so much as a kid. Those children were terrible to poor Cat, and that Fish, well he was just the worst. Aria decided that if she was Cat she wouldn't even want to play with those awful children. She was sure behind his smile; his heart was broken. Those horrible children and that hateful Fish probably made him feel completely unwanted and unloved. Why had she loved this book so much when she was a kid, had she been totally heartless?

She knew exactly how that felt Aria that was exactly what Jason had done to her she thought as she crammed a handful of M&M's into her mouth as a few tears slipped down her face. She begins writing her essay.

Ezra Fitz sat back at his desk watching his student most of them having fun going back to a childhood favorite and completing the short essay in no time. Some of them volunteered to read there's out loud Spencer Hastings being the first to raise her had. But one of them was close to sobbing and of course it was Aria Montgomery, what book had she loved so much as a child that was so intense it would even now cause this much raw emotion? Had it sparked some memory of her now broken family? What was Ella going to say when he had to confess that his assignment has caused her daughter an emotional meltdown? How was he going to impress Aria's mother with his great teaching skills when her daughter sat on the middle of class crying as she crammed handfuls of candies into mouth?

Aria had not volunteered to read her essay so he still didn't know what had caused the tears, but he apparently wasn't the only one worried her three friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily giving her concerned looks throughout class.  
"Miss Montgomery, could you I speak to you for a moment?" he stopped her as before she headed out of class.

"Yes Mr. Fitz?" Aria asked. It was probably completely inappropriate, but Ezra had talked to her about her mom on more than one occasion asking about things she liked and if she ever mentioned him. She really felt bad for him and tears started welling up again as she realized that much like her and the Cat, Mr. Fitz was also unwanted and unloved.

Ezra's eyes widened. Shit, what had he done to cause her to cry. Ella was not going to be impressed at all. "I was wondering if everything was okay, you seem..." he paused trying to choose his words carefully, "not yourself today." He said congratulating himself for his tact.

"Oh, yes I just never how emotionally challenging that book was as a child, I missed the undercurrent of emotional damage that one of the characters had to deal with from the other characters. It was a tough read."

Ezra could not wait to see what a young Aria would read even as a youngster that was so emotionally complex and compelling, he had pegged her as being mature beyond her years.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed to talk I am here." Aria's heart went out to the young teacher once again thinking about how they were going through the same thing as the antagonist in her book, and her mother and Jason much like the protagonist just trampled all over their heart throwing their love back in their face not caring how much they were hurting.

Aria began bawling her eyes out and Ezra not knowing what else to do pulled the girl into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder as he did his best to comfort her grateful he didn't have a class during lunch period. Neither Ezra or Aria seen the knowing look and smirk watching them as Noel Khan stood outside the door, Aria had hurt his pride, but he planned on using what he assumed was an affair she was having with Mr. Fitz to his advantage.

After Aria calmed down enough to leave his room, and he had given her a note to get into class Ezra searched through the stack of papers on his desk anxious to see the highly emotional work that even now brought his student to tears. The shock was evident on Ezra Fitz's face as he read the title and first couple sentences.

Why I Loved the Cat in the Hat by Aria Montgomery 

I have no idea why I loved this book so much when I was younger. Reading it now the protagonist was horribly rude to the antagonist who was only trying to help elevated the boredom...  
Ezra sighed, he was going to have to talk to Ella,

Spencer  
Spencer had a lot on her mind, there was the whole A thing as well as the secrets she was keeping from her sister that were eating her up with guilt. Even if she and Melissa weren't exactly close she didn't want to hurt Melissa. Academically she would love to cream Melissa just once even, but when it came to matters of the heart she did not want her sister hurt and the worst thing about it she was the one that had caused Melissa to be hurt.

Beside Melissa two of her best friends were still acting completely outer limits. Emily's confession about her sexuality and how she had felt about Alison and how she felt about Maya should have helped her friend behave normally. It wasn't like they had judged she was still the same Emily and they loved her no matter who she dated and they liked Maya a lot. It wasn't like she had a thing for Toby Cavanaugh like Spencer had feared for a while! Even after coming out to them Emily was still acting strange like she had something to hide. Like Hanna. Spencer had witnessed her behavior toward the girl her friend wanted to date, but sadly, Spencer thought, she was still afraid of being judged for who she had feelings for.

Aria was behaving even more bizarre than Emily. She had thought that the intervention had helped, but apparently, she had just replaced moping in bed for days at a time without changing her clothes and not eating at all for food. She was always hungry and it seemed to Spencer it was rare to catch her without food in her hand or crammed in her mouth. Spencer shook her head at her friend’s bizarre behavior.

Thank god here and Hanna were still normal she thought as she crawled behind the bush she had crouched behind as she watched Toby take something suspicious out behind his house. He bent at the waist and Spencer watched him as he took something out of his pocket. Oh, my God, he was hiding a weapon, finally she would have all the proof she needed for Emily to realize how dangerous her new friend was.

In her excitement Spencer, didn't notice, but her foot hit the bush she was crouched behind rustling the branches. Even if she didn't notice Toby heard and he stood straight looking around him, to the left and right once again with a lithe suspicious gaze before turning around and going back inside.

His guilt was so obvious to Spencer, she thought as she watched him looking around even though he was completely alone except for het hiding behind the bushes. Once he went inside Spencer gave it a couple minutes and then walked as quickly as she could in the crouched position. She shooed the stray cat away as headed for what he had been hiding. What the hell! All she found was a saucer of milk and chunks of some sort of meat. She dumped out the milk and looked at the bottom of the saucer as if a secret message would reveal itself she started going through the meat smelling it but it was only cat food, by now a very annoyed stray was getting upset as Spencer ruined her dinner and was hissing and growling at the stubborn girl. "I probably just saved your life serial killers like to kill animals you know and strays are their favorite target. The cat gave her a dirty look before flicking its tail in the air and farting in Spencer's direction nearly gagging her before she strutted away.

From a window in the house Jenna Marshall watched Spencer as she ruined the meal Toby believed he secretly fed the stray cat every day, before she picked through their garbage. Jenna held back a sarcastic laugh not wanting to alert anyone in the house that she could actually see the ridiculous antics of the oh so uppity Spencer Hastings.

A  
A, dressed completely in black including gloves whistled along happily to Whistle While You Work as the old record crackled as it played on an old-fashioned record player. On the wall was a picture of Alex and Jason with their faces scratched out and beside their pictures hung one of Toby and Sean. A was loading cartons into a cooler, but this wasn't a precaution to keep whatever was in the container cold, it was for easy transport when the time came.


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hope you like this chapter and hope you don't mind the A section added to chapters. Apparently, he, she, them whatever are planning something I honestly don't know what it is yet since my mind palace will not let me see that far ahead which is really annoying. I sound like a lunatic, but I promise I am perfectly sane, well as sane as one can be and not be totally crazy. Anyway, I hope you like this update. Let me know what you think. Also remember if you are lost then B29, Rainy Night in Rosewood (both found in re-imagined) and Look what the Storm Drug In are prequels to this, and in that order).


	5. Thursday

Aria  
Aria felt nauseous when her dad woke her for school this morning, having slept through the buzzing of her alarm clock. Of course, the night before in hopes of avoiding A's camera lens she had hidden in her room under the covers with a family size bag of Doritos’, a box of Little Debbie Oatmeal Pies and two pints of Ben&Jerry's, Half-Baked and Phish Food and a two litter of Diet Coke, not wanting the extra calories since she was trying to diet, crying her eyes out after receiving A's latest text, that included photos. A couple of the were of her and Jason that had been sent to her before; one of them in the parking lot of Snooker's, one from the motel and one from the school basement, but there was a new one of Jason with a gorgeous strawberry blonde who bore a striking resemblance to a movie star.

'Aw, poor Aria, it looks like Jason has move on. Guess you gave it up too easy. That's what you get for messing with my brother. Did you really think I didn't know about your crush, I tried to warn you Bitch.' - kisses, A

God, why did A have to be such a bitch and why did Jason have to move on so quickly with a young Nicole Kidman, she thought as she crammed a tablespoon of Half-Baked with Doritos crumbled on top to add some crunch into her mouth as tears poured down her face just before her nose started running. She had cried herself to sleep amid empty wrappers and containers.

The next morning Byron wasn't even shocked when she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up when he woke her after seeing all the empty wrapper. he walked over to her bed and picked up the box of oatmeal pies that Aria had clung to during the night like a teddy bear, shaking it and finding there were still three snack cakes left in the box.

Byron felt terrible that his infidelity had not only caused his marriage to end, but Mike was getting into fights and lying and Aria was on her way to becoming Bulimic because of it. With a tired sigh and slumping shoulders Byron ran a hand through his hair in frustration at the problem he had caused before going in to check on his daughter currently heaving into the toilet.

Emily  
With a smile and a huge stretch Emily sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. For the first time in weeks she had actually fallen asleep and completely undisturbed by dreams of Alison, Maya, Toby or the unknown A. It had been so long since she had a good night rest that she had completely forgotten how rejuvenating they could be. With another grin, she hoped out of bed, got dressed in her most comfy workout gear and went for her morning run. When she got back she surprised when she came down to start breakfast by having everything already prepared and setting it on the table.

"Good morning." she greeted her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well aren't you in a good mood this morning?" Pam asked happy to see her daughter looking so calm and well rested for the first time in several weeks. 

Emily chuckled feeling almost giddy this morning replied, "I just had a great night’s sleep and a great jog this morning. How was Dad last night? She had heard her mom's phone ring knowing it was her dad calling to tell her mom goodnight and that he loved her something he did as long as he was able to every night before Pam went to sleep when they were apart. Emily hoped to one day have a relationship like that.

Soon after breakfast Emily ran upstairs to get ready for school a spring in her step that had been missing for some time now. When she arrived at school the girls were surprised to see Emily sans pensive face, when her phone beeped signaling an incoming text and Emily opened it and suddenly the pensive face was back in its rightful place the happy smile gone.  
'Think Mommy needs to know what her daughter's been up to. You tell her or I will - A'

Attached to the text were pictures of Emily and Maya in her room at the inn, Emily's head thrown back in pleasure fingers dug into Maya's curly head as she was sucked her nipple. Emily was so confused and felt like A was pushing her into a corner and didn't know what to do not ready to tell her parents anything yet, but not wanting them to find out from some faceless nameless tormentor.

Hanna  
So far Hanna's day had been going less than swimmingly and this stupid V-club meeting wasn't helping anything, it wouldn't be so tedious if Lucas were there, but he was on the lacrosse field doing yearbook stuff for homecoming taking pictures of the float committee finishing floats that would be in a parade before the big game. Homecoming was a big deal for the small town and various Rosewood alumni would always return home for the day. It always amazed Hanna that so many people who had gotten out of Rosewood would always come back for that one day, some did it every year.

Spencer had asked Hanna and the other girls to join, both the float and dance committees, Emily had swim practice and the coach wouldn't let her out, Aria's father had recently signed Aria up for an art class that was open to the community and Hanna just made up an excuse why she couldn't do it, thinking the committees were lame. How she wished she would have signed up pretty sure decorating a couple floats couldn't be any later than sitting her watching mostly unattractive people "resisting" temptation. When she had signed on with Sean for the club she thought she would have to only have to go a couple times, but Sean got a lot out of the meetings so her she was again and since she had passed on the committees she had no excuses when Sean asked her to go with him. If Lucas were here she would at least enjoy the experience somewhat, unlike Sean Lucas was a club member because his parents forced him to do it in order to be a part of the AV club.

This club meeting just topped off a crappy day she had been having starting with her father calling this morning to reprimand her for her behavior toward Kate and Isabella at dinner the night before. Somehow, he was always blind to their snide remarks and disdainful attitude toward his own daughter, but he was fine tuned to any insult from Hanna toward them, both imagined and real. Hanna couldn't tell Ashley since she was already stressed.

Just then Hanna heard a ping and sure enough it was from A  
'Time to earn my silence, let's see how tempting you are, make out with your partner. XoX - A'

Oh god what was she going to do, Sean had already gone and only a few candidates were left and Mr. Nobel was not against pairing up same sex "couples" knowing that being pressured to have sex was something all youths faced regardless the age of their sexuality. Hanna thought it was great that he realized they s, but right next w she was sweating bullets not sure she could make out with a girl even for her mom.

As she looked around the room she wasn't sure she could make out with any of the people left of those left the only guys left were Chad Battreal how had a chronic case of dandruff and acne, Stewart Nash who was allergic to almost everything even now he was wiping his runny nose with the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to fish wadded tissue from his pants pockets and then there was Jeffrey the ten-year-old sophomore. She was praying for Mr. Nobel to not call on her and for a moment she had a reprieve when he next called Amy Walker and Rosie Gomez, but her reprieve was short lived when he next called Hanna and Chad. Everyone especially Sean looked on in confusion as Hanna put her arms around Chad and slowly leaned in to kiss him, squeezing her eyes tight fighting but the vomit that was making its way to the back of her throat thanks to the flakes of dandruff that fell on her arm and the huge puss filled pimple almost ready to bust tight in her line of vision. It was only the fear of her mother going to prison from for embezzlement that pushed her onward to complete this task.

Hanna almost squealed in relief when just before her lips touched his, the fire alarm went off. Chad almost cried, it would have been his first kiss and from to come from the hottest girl in school, well that was the stuff teenaged boy's fantasies were made of. V club was the best, he thought as he headed outside with the rest of the group.

Hanna veered off from the group and headed to the closest bathrooms wanting to wash the dandruff off and rinse her mouth since she could still taste the bile in her throat. Taped to the bathroom mirror were several $100.00 bills. Hanna quickly pulled them down and stuck them in her jeans pocket and then she got another text.  
'Apparently you are tempting to losers like Chad, too bad your own boyfriend isn't as impressed. - A'

Spencer  
Spencer couldn't believe it she was in detention instead of working on the float thanks to a shouting match that had erupted between Mona and her over the place the of the School mascot on the float. Both girls had been sent to detention straight away. Spencer leveled a dirty look at Mona who returned the dirty look with one of her own and a smirk. If it wouldn't mean expulsion which would not look great on her transcript Spencer would rip the other girl’s hair out by the roots. Who did a Mona think she was? She hadn't even been on the committee until a couple days ago and thought she could just come in and take over just because she was one of the popular girls?

Spencer was being over sensitive because of the way things were going at home especially after last night. She wished Melissa and Ian would just move out. They kept talking about it, but so far, they were still in the barn that was supposed to have been Spencer's. And making things more uncomfortable she had seen Ian with one of the senior girls on the team.

Melissa had sent Spencer a text because she had been unable to reach him so Spencer gave a perfunctory knock on his door and thinking he had said to come in. She opened the door only to find the pretty redhead sitting in a chair positioned close to Ian his knees spread wide on either side his and caressing her smooth thigh beneath the edge of her short skirt. Oh, he had explained that he was giving Brenna a therapeutic massage for a strain, but her flushed face, reddened lips and heaving Chance told a different story as did the bulge beneath the fabric of his pants.

Last night Spencer finally worked up the nerve and told Melissa about the incident as well as about him kissing her a couple years earlier. It turned out that Ian had already told Melissa about the kiss, but in his version Spencer had been the one to initiate it and in a moment of weakness after months of her flirting and teasing him he had given in and kissed her back before coming to his senses and rebuffing her advances. Somehow Spencer came out as the villain and Melissa telling her she needed to get over her jealousy of her and find a boyfriend of her own.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down seeing the text message. Oh yay, she thought, A message from A, just what I need,  
'Aw poor Spence Melissa didn't believe you. You fight with Mona, your losing control, but don't worry I'll be there to watch you fall and see your world shatter Bitch. - A' attached was a short video of a framed picture of Spencer standing in front of her house smiling that she had never seen before just before a black gloves hand pushed it off the surface it sat on and shatter to pieces.

The video no sooner ended then the fire alarm was pulled and Spencer, Mona and the other students in detention were directed to go outside and line up. Spencer's phone vibrated again.  
'Aren't you going to thank me, I got you out of detention.'-kisses 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am not really happy with this, but I am trying to get past a case of writer’s block and for now this is the best I could do. Let me know what you think what you hated and what if anything you liked.


	6. Friday

Hanna  
It was almost time for the pep rally before tomorrow's big game and as one of the candidates for homecoming court Hanna was excused early from class in order to prep for the assembly. This morning during homeroom ballots had been passed out and students voted for freshman, sophomore and junior maids and escorts as well as the seniors that would be this year’s homecoming king and queen. The maids and escorts would be announced today at the pep rally while the king and queen would be announced tomorrow at the game and would take the place of honor on the float during the intermission and later at the dance the reigning queen would crown both the king and queen for this year.

She and Mona were walking down the hallway planning Hanna's reaction "when, not if" her name was called, Mona reminded her when Hanna started to doubt she would be chosen junior maid, beside King and Queen, junior maid was the biggest deal since the junior maid was kind of like the maid of honor for a bride. The junior maid was usually chosen won Homecoming queen their senior year so it was kind of like winning a year ahead of time and for Hanna and Mona this was a big deal, after their meteoric rise to the Rosewood It Girls last year. Neither of them had been popular enough to win sophomore maid last year, but with a few well-placed rumors that happened to be completely true Mona had made sure that Hanna's only competition wasn't a threat now.

"Maybe I should practice my reaction if I lose, I don't want to come off as phony or too disappointed." Hanna said. Hanna smiled as she passed Lucas telling him hello

"Hanna, you are not going to lose, unless you keep talking to guys like Hermie." Mona grimaced trying to forget she was once in the same situation as Lucas Gottesman.

"Mona, he's a great guy, sweet, funny and the only reason V-club is even remotely tolerable."

Mona rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Hanna's comments about Lucas and eww V-club and focus instead on her bestie winning junior maid, "You and I are the most popular girls at Rosewood and we have an image to uphold. Anyway, since I turned down the nomination you're winning is inevitable." This wasn't an exaggeration on Mona's part she would have been the only real challenge to Hanna's victory, as if to emphasize her point a group of girls in their grade walked by gushing over Hanna and Mona's outfit and assuring Hanna they had voted for her and Sean. Hanna smiled thanking them, truly touched that these girls had voted for her, seeming to forget she was once Hefty Hanna and her best friend had been Loser Mona.

"See what I told you, winning is inevitable so you need to concentrate on your reaction when you win, you don't want to come off as too blasé or overly excited, that will make you look desperate. You can't be too grateful, but you don't want to seem ungrateful. You..." just then Sean and Noel walked up each putting an arm around their date for tomorrow and Mona stopped talking not wanting the guys hearing their conversation. They had both been popular since things like that began to matter. Hanna had been quasi popular, invited to parties only because of Alison DiLaurentis, on her own she had been Hefty Hanna.

The four of them walked toward the auditorium together making plans for tomorrow night, which consisted of going to one of the Kahn Brothers' epic parties. This was a far cry from being invited only because of Alison especially when Noel had graciously extended the invite to Spencer, Emily and Aria since they were friends of Hanna's.

Emily  
The day had been almost uneventful in that A had been unusually quiet, however, Emily had made a decision of sorts with regards to the dance. During chemistry Toby had asked her if she would be his date for homecoming and Emily had been touched by the gesture. She knew school dances were probably even less Toby's thing than Maya especially considering the way other students treated him, but he was putting aside his own feelings for her. Emily accepted with a shy smile, she knew Spencer and Hanna would be less than thrilled, but she was tired of trying to please everyone and she wanted to go with Toby, despite his feelings for her, outside of her nightmares he didn't pressure her to be with him like Maya did.

Emily had the feeling that even if she chose Maya, Toby would still care about her enough to be her friend, she didn't always get that feeling from Maya, but that could be because she was a more direct and dynamic personality than the quiet, brooding and surprisingly sensitive Toby. Emily smiled when he asked what he should wear, she never pegged him for the type of guy who would care about that stuff and when she told him this, he had smiled shyly and said simply, "You do."

Emily's cheeks turned pink with pleasure that Toby would realize something that seemed so insignificant about her, but there was something about him realizing these little things about her that no one else did, that made her feel special. Chemistry class was cut short for the pep rally and when they filed in Emily sat with Toby since they had already been walking together anyway. Soon Aria spotted Emily and after saying a quick hello to Toby which made Emily's smile broaden, she pulled a small bag of Doritos and a Jiff travel cup out of her bag.

Emily and Toby felt a little nauseous as they watched Aria dip the nacho chips in the peanut butter. Aria explained that she hadn't eaten all day, apparently forgetting the rather large lunch she had eaten with Emily and the girls. Looking down at the chips and peanut butter she graciously offered to share with Emily and Toby, both of which quickly declined claiming they couldn't eat a bite. Aria nodded the relief evident that she would not have to share and happily munched away.

Emily and Toby forced their gaze away from Aria and tried concentrating on the assembly, but soon they were talking about a Circa Survive concert that Toby had heard about and it wasn't until they heard Aria, now munching on a king size bag of peanut butter M&M's cheering, the varsity team was introduced and Aria's brother walked out, they stopped talking and also began cheering in support of Mike as did Spencer, Hanna, and surprisingly so did Mona seated with the Homecoming committees behind, Hanna who sat with all the girls nominated for Homecoming court. Mona felt herself blushing a little, not certain why Aria Montgomery's baby brother, a mostly unknown freshman, was suddenly affecting her.

While the cheerleaders danced and did some cheers Aria dug in her bag looking for something to eat only to surface with a disappointed face when she could find nothing, Emily and Toby were talking and laughing as they discussed possible outfits for him to wear for tomorrow's dance. Emily was practically rolling as she pictured Toby in the white bell-bottomed suit and platforms not unlike the one John Travolta had worn in Saturday Fever. She took it a step further and suggested he make it a sky blue tux with black lapels, and a ruffled shirt front like she had seem in other movies made in the seventies.

Aria over hearing part of the concert asked Toby if he was coming to Homecoming wanting to be supportive of Emily's friendship with the guy Spencer accused of killing Alison and being A as well as poisoning stray kittens and puppies to which she said she had witnessed with her own eyes, saving the kitten moments before it ate the strychnine laced food. Aria didn't think he looked all that dangerous at the moment, a happy smile on his face, granola bar in hand in offering it to her. Grinning she thanked him and happily ate the offered snack as Emily told her that Toby had asked her to the dance. Aria told him that Emily's was wearing navy and silver and that Emily loved white roses. The three were being watched by three sets of eyes: Maya's, Hanna's and Spencer's who would have tackled Aria had she seen where the granola bar she had chomped down had come from. Both Spencer and Hanna decided an intervention of sorts was in order since it now seemed two of their friends had fallen under Toby's spell.

Finally, it was time for the Homecoming court to be announced, the shock was apparent on Mike's face when his name was called as Freshman escort, Hanna and Sean weren't quiet as shocked, but Hanna was unable to hide her gratitude as she thanked the student body. Emily thought that from someone else her reaction could have come off as a little desperate and pathetic, but Hanna made it sweet and heartwarming and the large majority of student who had voted for her were happy to be a part of that. After a few more speeches from the coach, Captain of the lacrosse team and head cheerleader and a few words from last year’s Homecoming Queen the assembly was over and school was dismissed. As Emily was leaving the auditorium she noticed Hanna in earnest conversation with Maya and momentarily wondered what it was about, but with a shrug she headed to swim practice telling Toby and Aria she would talk to them later and with a wave she ran off not wanting to be late.

Spencer  
Spencer was on a mission, she had to find some proof that Toby had killed Alison and that he was A. It was the only way she could make Emily realize that he could not be trusted. She had seen the pair talking today during the pep assembly. Spencer hadn't at with Emily and Aria as she was on the Homecoming committee as well as the pep committee. She hadn't been close enough to hear them, but while passing out programs, she had passed by close enough to see Emily's face when she was talking to him. Spencer had thought Emily was over her little crush after he saved her from Ben attacking her and finding out that Emily was gay and had feelings in for Maya.

She and Hanna thought Emily was in love with the other girl, but Spencer now knew Emily wasn't over the crush she had on Toby, in fact Spencer was almost positives her friend’s feelings for him rivaled her feelings for Maya. Emily had the same look on her face when she was talking to him today as she did when she talked to Maya and Spencer knew she had to make Emily realize what a sick creep he was once and for all.

Spencer was sure Toby was a psycho killer even if she had cause for doubt because of A and suggestions made about Ian. Spencer told herself that Toby, aka A, was messing with her because he knew she was onto him. It was easier for her t0 believe that the outcast that she had inadvertently help set up was the murdering stalker tormenting her and her friends rather than believe Ian was somehow involved, even if she knew he had a thing for teen aged girls. After all, he was a guy she had a crush on once upon a time and her sister's current fiancé, it is hard to except that someone tied to her and her family might be as sick if not sicker than the outsider she had been accusing since he got back to Rosewood.

It was to this end that Spencer was once again hiding behind the bushes behind the Cavanaugh home with binoculars spying on Toby. She focused in on him and his evil smile sent chills through her spine. What fiendish plan was he concocting. She watched as he went to a door and Spencer steeled herself not sure what to expect, but she wouldn't be surprised to see a victim bound and gagged in his closet. Seeing him pulling out clothes was a bit anticlimactic, but Spencer was not one to give up hope.

Her eyes popped open wide when he stripped of his t-shirt and Spencer noticed the abs he was sporting. No wonder Emily was confused, a six pack like that would confuse a lot of girls, but amazing or not that still didn't make him innocent. Spencer continued to watch until she felt as though she herself was being watched. She looked around seeing nothing and went back to her surveillance, or as some people would see it, stalking Toby. The self-satisfied smile on his face was pure evil and Spencer felt a block of ice in her stomach, if only there was some way Emily could see this side of Toby she would understand how diabolical he was. She shifted her legs, her knees getting cramped when she kicked something.

Spencer heard a hiss and a low growl and stiffening in fear she turned her head to the left. She sagged in relief when she seen the stray from the day before glaring at her. "Shew, go away," Spencer hissed back, but the cat just continued to glare, her growl growing more sinister, somewhere in the back of her remind she remembered this horrible human ruining her dinner and finding her back here when it was almost time for the boy to bring out dinner was not at all acceptable.

Spencer decided to ignore the unappreciative cat she had saved from almost uncertain poisoning just a couple days earlier and turned her attention back toward Toby's room, but somehow, he had got the drop on her, who could say what his fiendish intentions were and because of this stupid cat she had no clue what he was up to except it had something to do with men's fashion, maybe a disguise. Spencer turned back to the cat a scowl on her face. "Well," she said noticing the cars ears had flattened and its eyes had seemed to double in size, but she didn't understand the message, "I hope your happy, g..." Spencer cut her words short as she seen Toby coming out, she trained her binoculars on him. The cat was not having it, there was no way this awful human was ruining another meal.

Toby lifted his head looking around when he heard what sounded like a fight and a cat yowling coming from behind the bushes. He really hoped something hadn't got a hold of Miss Kitty, she was such a gentle stray and far too trusting. Toby hurried to the bushes and with dread looked over them and much to his relief Miss Kitty sat there calmly cleaning her paws it must have been something else he heard and was thankful the stray was okay. She looked up at him and meowed sweetly and Toby responded with a smile. "Hey there Miss Kitty are you ready for dinner?" Toby held up a can of tuna flavored cat food waving it for the cat to see before turning to fill the dishes he had set out for the stray feline.

Not far away, but unfortunately not close enough to hear his words, Spencer hid behind another set of bushes nursing an arm and leg that had been clawed and bitten by the vicious cat as she watched Toby grinning maliciously. She hoped she didn't develop rabies or something the attack, had ended her surveillance for now, but she would be back, Toby and his attack cat hadn't won yet.

She thought about going to a clinic, but unless she told them some sort of lie about how she had gotten the injuries how could she explain the situation without looking like a crazed stalker. Then a brilliant idea struck, and she knew who to go to. Once Toby went back inside his house and the cat was happily eating its dinner, Spencer looked back at the Cavanaugh house one last time before limping toward her car parked down the street, convinced more than ever of Toby's duplicity. She was certain nothing screamed villain like training a cat to attack an innocent bystander who just happened to be hiding behind some bushes with a pair of binoculars.

Aria  
All Aria wanted to do was go home and get something to eat and then take a nap in that order , but instead her she was at family counseling, to be for Mike it sure seemed like she was getting dragged to these sessions a lot, this was the second time this week and they had only started coming on Wednesday, today Mike and she each had a solo appointment and Aria really had nothing to say to Dr. Sullivan somehow she was under the impression that Aria had an eating disorder or something because of her parents separation which couldn't be further from the truth.

She wanted to tell the good doctor that if she did have an eating disorder it was because of her own heartbreak. Even now she felt like someone was squeezing her chest especially when she thought about Jason and the Nicole Kidman look alike, but she couldn't talk about this since no one beside A even knew about her and Jason. Aria didn't trust patients’ confidentiality since she was a minor regardless of what doctor Sullivan said.

Aria reached up rubbing a throbbing temple thanks to the stress of this appointment, Spencer demanding to know what Emily and Toby were talking about which Aria didn't think was hers to tell so she didn't, but remembering the two talking about a band they were both particularly fond of she told Spencer they were talking about Circa Survive's latest release and an upcoming concert that both wished they could go to. Spencer hadn't looked completely convinced, but she dropped it.

"Do you have a headache Aria?"

Hmm, let's see, she wanted to answer, I'm rubbing my temple, a pretty good indicator that yes, I have a headache. Instead she only nodded and continued to ignore Dr. Sullivan's questions about her nonexistent eating disorder. Finally, her time was up and she walked out to the reception area and waited for Mike who walked out a few minutes later. They were now heading to their mother's apartment. Thanks to Mike's winning homecoming escort that he hadn't even known he was nominated for since he hadn't bothered to vote or look at the ballot for freshman court or the king and queen, he was going to have to go to the dance and he had nothing to wear and for some reason Ella wanted to see Aria in her dress again.

On the way to their mom's apartment Aria could have sworn she seen Jason’s car speeding by and firmly admonished herself, even if he was in town it would have nothing to do with her. When they got to their mother's it was to find that she wasn't alone. Aria and Mike could hear the laughter even before they got to the door. They looked at each other and with a shrug Mike opened the door and walked inside.

Mr. Fitz was sitting in an armchair a cup of coffee in front of him, Ella was on the couch her coffee cup in her hand. She smiled when she children walked in, she introduced Ezra to Mike as they had never been introduced and asked Mike if he was ready to go to the mall, sullenly Mike nodded still not wanting to go to the dance. She told Aria to go try on her dress to make sure it was what she still wanted, this was Ella's tactful way of making sure her daughter's dress still fit in the last week even to the naked eye it was easy to see that Aria had gained several pounds

When Aria walked into the spare room, Ella winked at Mike and Ezra and the teacher was impressed with the way she had handled what was a delicate situation. Mike notice the way the young teacher looked at his mom and realized Aria's English teacher had a crush on his mom and that put the Aria and Ezra rumors to rest for him. He wasn't sure which was worse Ezra and Aria or Ezra and his mom.

Aria walked out of the bedroom declaring she still loved it and Ella felt a sense of relief, the dress still fit, barely, hugging the curves of her torso and breast that Ella, could swear had grown some since Monday. Aria changed back into her comfy clothes she had thrown on this morning feeling nauseous thanks to the coffee Aria was sure her dad had burned, then went out and chatted with her other and favorite teacher, her mother's would-be suitor if given the chance.

Shortly afterward Ezra left and Mike asked about his visit. Ella told them Ezra came by to give her a book he had just read and highly recommended and had invited her to another poetry reading. Ella asked Aria if she would like to be her date, but Aria declined, pretty sure Ezra meant in to be just him and her mom, not him, Ella and her daughter. Laughing Ella told them that she thought Ezra had a crush on one of the teaching staff, but was too shy to ask them out and was arranging activities and who she believed were the two most likely candidates. It was eye opening for her son and daughter just how clueless their mother could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like this chapter and for anyone wondering if Emily made a choice the answer is very much no. SaraSongs 101 requested this sequel to Look What the Storm Drug In and she left everything to my imagination except for who she did not want A so if you don't like something other than A not being a certain character it's all on me.  
> I had to do a Mona/Hanna scene, their friendship, was the catalyst that drove Mona over the edge to become A again and start tormenting the liars, sadly it was what drove the four back together again, constantly trying to stay a step ahead of A meant they spent a large amount of time and Hanna didn't have much time for Mona which caused her to be excluded from Hanna's life. Anyway, I loved Mona so I like sticking her in where ever I can  
> As for the Maya/Emily/Toby triangle I would be lying if I said that I was happy that she chose Maya so easily in the show. I shipped Tomily, but I also shipped Maya so there you go, at this point I can't make up my mind which one she is leaning toward. Emily at this point is still very confused by two very different people.  
> I kind of like Spencer's and Miss Kitty's relationship gotta say I'm shipping it.  
> As for what is going on with Aria, I will leave you to draw your own conclusions at this time since I'm still not positive what is going on yet either, I just keep seeing her in these scenarios so I don't know if she is emotionally eating or if it is a tapeworm or something else, regardless this is based on one episode so some answers will not be forthcoming.  
> Hope you found this chapter enjoyable, the actual Homecoming is up next, hopefully there will be some surprises i in store and it will be enjoyed by all. Feedback would be great.


	7. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smucoming from the Spencer/Wren front.  
> Warning: Saturday will be long and will be at least two chapters there is a lot going on here from relationship drama, to A drama so buckle up you may be in for a long ride and hopefully it will be a fun one as well so let's see where this goes.

Spencer  
Spencer woke up a smile on her face. It was the first time in a long time she had felt like smiling turning on her stomach she snuggled in to the warm body shaped pillow under her head. Kissing the chest that had been cradling her head when she finally fell asleep exhausted.

"Good morning Spencer." She heard the British accent greeting her, looking up at him she seen that Wren's eyes were still closed, but he had a huge smile on his face. After Miss Kitty's attack Spencer called Wren, he was off for the evening and told her to come on over. Wren had looked at her scratches and diets asking about them, but hadn't pushed her, the one her arm and ankle were only cosmetic and painful simple because the were so shallow irritating nerve endings the ones on her thigh were deeper and nastier looking.

Spencer looked down at the wavy brown hair covering the head of the man between her thighs working so diligently to clean the wound and dress it, fighting her baser instincts to run her fingers through those luscious locks. This really wasn't the time or the place to her hot and bothered, but this was Wren. As much as she had liked Alex he had never been Wren. His hands moving on her skin even in a clinical manner was really almost too much to bare. With half closed eyes she watched him drifting into a sensual haze as he parts her thighs just a little wider to get to the bigger, deeper wounds where Miss Kitty's claws and teeth really sank in.

What Wren was doing wasn't exactly sexual, he was just worried about infection and unless she was willing to tell him hoe it actually happened he was doing the best he could to treat it, if it were up to him they would be at the hospital right now. He had been talking to her in a soothing voice afraid he was hurting her when he heard her gasp a couple times and then he looked up. Her heavy lidded eyes, flushed cheeks telling him more than she realized. "Spencer?" he asked with his charming British accent.

"Uh, huh?" She said her voice breathless.

"Are you listening to anything I say?"

"Oh yeah," she said "I'm listening to every word you say in that sexy accent." she couldn't remember a thing he said, she was too focused on the accent and the head between her thighs, and she hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

"Oh, you think my accent is sexy?"

"Uh huh." then her eyes widened when she realize what he had asked, "What? What makes you think I think your accent is sexy?"

He chuckled, "Because you just told me it was." Embarrassed, Spencer's mouth opened and closed like a guppy unsure of what to say. "You know. I happen to think your accent is pretty sexy."

"You do? Wait I don't have an accent." she said feeling really flustered.

Wren grinned up at her his eyes crinkling at the corner and she almost swooned. "To me, you have the accent and I don't have one."

Spencer never thought about it that way before and it made since, not that she was thinking to awfully had on it. She was more interested in his crinkley eyes and cute smile and the hands on her thighs so longer quite as the had been as the traced gentle patterns over bare skin.

"Spencer you have to stop looking at me like that." He was no longer smiling and the brown eyes were no longer crinkly, he was looking at her like he was the night her kissed her that first time and Spencer felt a pang if desire in her stomach and her skin felt hot and too tight.

"Like what?" She asked knowing she was playing with fire, but that was okay she wanted to be burned by his touch, his kisses.

"Like you want me to kiss you." He told her his voice husky and shaking.

"What if I want you to..," that was as far as she got. Wren's mouth swooped catching her lips in a burning kiss. She closed her eyes and hung on. She thought the couple kisses they had shared before had been passionate, but they were nothing compared to this kiss. Spencer moaned helplessly as Wren kissed her repeatedly his hands cupping her face as his his tongue explored her mouth catching her breath, savoring her taste. She was glad she was still sitting sure her knees had turned to lumps of jelly, she would have fallen at his feet, but Wren would always catch her.

Spencer felt like she was floating so she clenched her arms around his neck and held on returning kiss for kiss. God, she thought, she could lost in his kisses. It wasn't until she felt the soft surface beneath her back that she realized that the floating sensation had been picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom, she was now laying on his bed and he was hovering over her a questioning look in his eyes. No words were even needed as she pulled him to her, and for the first time initiated the kiss. He groaned making her feel sexy and bold, even though she wasn't very experienced. She and Alex had never went passed making out and he had been Spencer's first real boyfriend and other than kissing Ian once and Wren a couple times that was the extent of her experience, but Wren didn't make her feel awkward or naive he made her feel like a woman and right now she was showing him how he made her feel.

Enfolded by his response Spencer pushed him back against the mattress exploring his smooth jawline and throat with hungry kissed while he muttered his encouragement, she shivered as the dare skin of legs and thighs left after she removed her pants so he could tend to the wounds, brushed against the soft denim of well worn jeans.

Spencer moaned against the erratic pulse throbbing at the base of his throat when she felt his hand slid under her t-shirt and bra and cup her tiny breast before caressing nipples that were already starting to ache for more moments before he rolled her over pulling her shirt over her head and removing her bra.

Wren looked down at her a worshipful look in his eyes as if she was a work of art, and that was now he made her feel as he caressed her with reverent hands and then equally reverent lips. Spencer clutching his head to her when he finally took a pebbled bud into his mouth sucking the sensitive peak with hunger and need. "Oh, Wren."Alex has played with her nipples a few times, and she had really liked it, but this was new for Spencer and it was like there was a direct line from her nipples to her aching pussy that she could swear was quivering in need.

She didn't want to let him stop sucking that nipple and sighed in relief when she realized he was just stopping to focus his attention on its twin but his mouth didn't stop there as he kissed a path from her chest to her bellybutton to her hip bones before sitting back on his knees to tell her how beautiful she was, "I've never seen anyone or anything more perfect." He told her as he looked deep into her eyes."Spencer are you sure, if so now is the time to stop because I am afraid I won't be able to much longer."

"I want this, I don't want to stop, I don't think I could even if I did want to. I've dreamed about this since I the first time I met you. Please Wren, I want this don't make me beg." Like that what little self control Wren had snapped and he was tugging tiny panties down her hips and off her legs flinging the across the room. Spencer she could feel the almost embarrassing wetness between her thighs and for the first time felt shy as he spread her thighs apart and moved between them and then his mouth moved to her and oh God she didn't think she would be able to take the pleasure and he whispered his pleasure at her wetness for him and how delicious she tasted then his tongue found her clit and then her g-spot, she was pulling his hair and pleading with him not to stop as she exploded her orgasm filling his starving mouth and he didn't stop he continued eating her, slurping up everything she had until she came down and was a boneless mass, she thought he was leaving her and protested in weak voice. But soon she felt the bed dip and heard a package ripping and the.

He was above her positioning himself between her thighs, fingers moving to prepare her again and relaxed her muscles some and when she thought she was going to lose it because of the need he was building in her all over again and then he thrust inside only stopping when he felt the barrier of her virginity, she looked up at him with wide frightened eyes feeling discomfort for the first time, But patiently he calmed her nerves and assured that he would take it as slow as she needed until Spencer relaxed and this time when he thrust forward she was his, her legs wrapped around him and they moved together and this time the rode the waves of orgasm and pleasure together afterward she had fallen asleep in his arms and didn't wake up again until the sunlight in her eyes disturbed her.

Wren looked down at Spencer still almost thinking last night andnher being wrapped in his arms now was a dream. He had fallen for this girl against all reason and common sense. He wasn't sure how they were going to make it work, but if she wanted to be with him then he belonged to her and honestly had since the moment he laid eyes on her, never had he felt like that before.

They cuddles together for a little bit and then he made them a light breakfast since he and his roommates all also interns at variousness area hospitals rarely kept food in the place. And then all too soon it was time for him to get ready for his next five days of rotations and for Spencer to get ready for her own duties, like today's homecoming parade. She was still dreaming about his kiss goodbye as she floated into her bathroom to shower and start to prepare for the day ahead of her. Little did she know,there would be no amount of preparations for what lay ahead.

Hanna  
Mona called Hanna for an emergency meeting, the emergency was a spa day for tonight. The had to be at the LaCrosse field by noon to run do a practice run for the parade. Hanna didn't understand what there was to practice, they were just standing still on a float waving as the followed the band or whatever across the field, not exactly rocket science. But, Spencer was in charge and a stickler for rules and she wouldn't get by with skipping the practice, even Moan would be in for a surprise if she thought she would be able to railroad Spencer into overlooking the minor transgression so when the other girls suggested just skipping Hanna pretended that she really needed to go to the practice, "It would be super embarrassing if I messed up somehow."

Mona looked at her with disbelieving eyes before rolling them. "You're just standing there and waving, but whatevs." She stopped for a moment biting her lip as if in deep thought and then shrugged. "So are Emily and Aria going to be at the game?" She asked in an unconcerned rather bored tone.

"As far as I know, Aria's little brother, Mike is on the varsity team SomI am guessing Aria would be there even if I hadn't won junior maid."

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot that Aria had a little brother." Her tone was so blaze that Hanna didn't even guess that Mona was lying through her perfect teeth and pretty lips. "Wait, didn't he win freshman escort?"as if she didn't know she was practically drooling when he stood there shocked and confused looking utterly adorable. "I guess he has a girlfriend?"

Hanna was answered Mona's many Mike related questions with out even wondering why the seemingly bored Moan was so interested in Aria's little brother. She was too relaxed after a heated stone message, and now lounging in the luxuriously thick terry cotton robe a deep cleansing mineral mask on her face, sliced of cucumbers over her eyes as a manicurist sat at her side doing her nails breathing in the soothing scent of lavender and eucalyptus oils and the relaxing pulse of quiet music in the background.

Hana thought she could stay her for the rest of the day, but there was till a lot to do, after the game. Moan had scheduled appointments for the both of the at the a popular hair salon the next town over. Thankfully like the spa, Mona said it was her treat she seemed to know without ever being told that Ashleynstruggled tomkeep,their home and provide for her daughter and while Mona"s own mother was a widow, she had been left well provided for,and were rather well off, not the richest family in town, that would be the Hastings', Kahn's and DiLaurentisk' families in that order, but Mona's family was among the top ten.

Hanna had said nothing, when Moan told her about then appointment and the spa, but she had been worried about how she would pay for that, her mom had already over-splurged on her homecoming outfit and she knew Ashley would try to pay for it, Hanna just wanted to get the money that was left back and talk her mom into replacing the "loan".

She wished she hadn't thought about this no longer as relaxed as she had been. She tried to clear her mind of all thought and get back to her previous level of relaxation. Zen thoughts, she told herself, a field of lavender swaying in the breeze, walking barefoot on a peaceful beach, a beautiful sunrise, a free shopping spree at a Jimmy Cho location, that was it, Hanna was starting to relax again, she sank back bonelessly continuing her mediation's. Lucas holding her in his arms as they danced under the moonlight, ok that one was a bit of a surprise, but she still found it relaxing, Her mom in a new,outfit she had just bought for $60,000.00 an unflattering, loose fitting orange jumpsuit and like that she was no longer relaxed. Luckily the manicurist had finished with her mani/pedi and the tasteful French manicure fingers and toes were perfect.

Hanna hated A little jobs which were always humiliating, but she was anxious for another text to come through, she had to get that money back now. The longer between each little task the more Hanna feared A had decided to turn her mom in or that someone would find out. Her mom had used about $12,000.00 and so far Hannah had earned $18,000 so that left another $30,000. Hanna still had no clue how A had found out about then unapproved loan, ur she was certain it happened during the party she had thrown when her mother was out of town for a weekend staying with Grandma Marin, Hanna's paternal grandmother who preferred Ashley to Isabel and her own son, while she was sick with vertigo. Hanna had already lost her dad, she couldn't take losing her mother as well, especially for something like this, something that Hanna seen as her fault.

After leaving the spa she and Mona ate a light lunch this time it was Hanna's treat, it was something she could afford and then they both headed to,the Lacrosse field, it was almost time for practice to start and once again Hanna was wondering how hard it could be to stand on a float waving. If only this would be the biggest challenge Hanna would have to face today.

Emily  
Hanna wasn't the only one preparing herself for tonight, Emily had called the other three girl, but Spencer and Hanna weren't answering their phone do Emily met up with aria at the Brew an the bought stuff for a homage spa day since neither one of them could afford the pampering Rosewood Day Spa. In a way Emily was almost grateful it was just her and Aria, the other girl knew about her date with Toby and wouldn't lecture her about it so she wouldn't have to tiptoe around the subject.  
The two girls had pull a couple foldable lounge chairs that Emily's family took camping and set them up and lit several aroma candles. And Emily dug out her mom's steam humidifier that she used when of them was congested, and each of them had a back massager, it might not be the fanciest set up but the girls were pretty proud of the set up they had come up with.

Currently they were lounging in the recliners, thick white cotton towel covering their hair soaked with a homemade hair mask they had made. Faces coated in mud masks a slice of cucumber on each eye. Emily was thankful that they had enough left for that since Aria had eaten most of it while they were setting up telling Emily she hadn't eaten all day because her dad had somehow burned his coffee again and the smell made her too sick eat. It was only 9:30 am maybe she hadn't eaten and burnt coffee was a sickening smell Remember as Wayne occasionally burnt it when he made it and forgot to turn of the burner, preferring an old percolator to the Mr. Coffee. Of course Emily felt a little nauseous when Aria got some yellow mustard to dip the slices in telling Aria she was stuffed from breakfast when Aria offered her one.

Aria sighed in contentment as she relaxed, "Is Toby picking you up or are you meeting him at school."

"He's picking me up."

Emily had told her mom last night about her date with Toby and Pam hadn't been thrilled that her daughter was going with the boy who had sat the boy who sat fire to the garage with his poor step sister inside able to understand instead of going with a nice boy like Ben. "Mom Toby is a great guy and the fire was an accident, he wasn't trying to set burn down the garage or even playing with fire."

"Then What happens Emily.?" Pam asked her daughter surprised she would,defend Toby especially as poor Jenna had been hurt.

Emily thought fast, Alison had thrown the lit fire work under the gas water heater and when it exploded it had caused some boxes that Toby had been going through earlier to catch fire, she wished she could tell the truth but Toby had told her not to say anything because he didn't want her to get into any trouble and he had already been sent to juvenile detention anyway so it didn't really matter. "Toby was cleaning the garage going through boxes and he didn't realize there was a fire work in one of them left over from the July 4th. Somehow it got close to the pilot light and somehow it exploded, he had went t out to get a drink of water. Jenna went in while he was inside he didn't know she was even in there. Here heard the explosion and her screaming, he ran in and found her and carried her out."

"That isn't what I heard Emily."

"Mom Jenna and Toby got into an argument before it happens and she claimed he did it on purpose and both parents believe her. Toby was hurt that his dad remarried so quickly after his mom died. Mom things aren't easy for Toby at home or school, please just give him a chance, he's not the guy everyone thinks he is. He's just quiet and no one really has given him a chance, I didn't either until we became lab partners. He really smart and sweet, going to this dance isn't going to be easy for him, you don't see the way he gets treated. "

Emily took a deep breath, she had something she had meant to tell her mother since it had happened, but she had always felt too ashamed, but maybe if she told her mom she would give Toby a real chance especially when her mom still believed Ben was this outstanding guy. "Also there is something I never told you because I didn't know how, but if it wouldn't have been for Toby..."she stopped unable to talk around the lump, Emily's eyes filled with tears as her mind went back to that day when Ben attacked her, she cleared her throat, "if it wouldn't have been for Toby..." she got no further she broke down crying in earnest as the fear she had felt that day set in, before Toby come flying through the door after hearing her scream.

"Emily, what did Toby do to you?" Pam still geared to think the worst of the boy asked.

"Mom Toby did do anything to me, he saved me. Someone tried to attack me and he heard me screaming and rescued me." Tears were pouring down Emily's face and Pam pulled her into her arms as shock poured through her. "If it wouldn't have been for Toby he might have rrraaa..." Emily couldn't get the rest of the word out, but she didn't have too Pam knew what she meant and her heart plunged into her stomach and grateful to Toby Cavanaugh. Pam asked who who had attacked her, but Emily shook her head, "It doesn't matter because Toby stopped him." It did matter, but Pam knew that she couldn't force her .

"So how did your mom handle that, it's got to be hard to hear your daughter was attacked."

"Today I think she is just grateful Toby is around, she told my dad. He cried because he wasn't here to protect me and told Mom to call him when Toby picks me up so he can personally thank him. Toby will,probably be embarrassed because he is so shy, and acts like he didn't do anything special.i felt to so bad for my dad, but even if her were here in Rosewood he wouldn't be able to protect me from everything."

"You're dad is so awesome." Aria said, she loved Byron and he did his best to protect them, but Wayne would never put Emily in the same position Byron had put her in. Pam stood by the closed door hearing what Emily and Aria had said about Wayne and she had to agree, she had lucked out and married a true keeper. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face when she looked and seem the two girls stretched out like they were at some fancy spa instead of the cramped laundry room filled with stream and the almost overwhelming scent of lavender and eucalyptus. With a wicked grin she snapped a couple pictures for Wayne, before quietly ducking back out deciding to make the girls a smoothie and a light snack to complete the illusion.

Aria  
Aria was still pretty relaxed from her and Emily's makeshift spa and looking at her finger nails and toe nails she was pretty impressed. With the help of YouTube and Aria's steady hand an artist ability their manicure and pedicure looked amazing, unfortunately it was still too early for hair and makeup, but they helped each other decide a style and practiced it to get an idea before got ready and went to the Lacrosse game meeting Hanna and Spencer there. Fortunately they won and Mike had even scored a couple goals, then during half time the court was introduced one float carrying the freshman, sophomore and junior court and the second one carried last years queen and the king surrounded by this years candidates. Aria couldn't help but think about watching Jason play when he was in high school.

He was a natural and able to function even after a night of partying. Aria only had eyes for number thirteen, Jason's jersey number, but Ian was the captain of the team and Garrett also played. Jason would have been the better player, but he partied more and just showed up and did what he had to, because it was expected of him. Ian loved the game and being the star, he was more intense about the game and he attended the parties but usually stood around holding a drink encouraging Jason and to lesser degree Garret who was almost as good as him to get wasted.

Jason hadn't been ecstatic about having to bring the four girls to his games, but if Alison wanted to go, and she usually did, then usually Alison got what she wanted. Getting to the game was always the most exciting part for Aria the other three girls would pile in the back sometime with Garrett or Ian, and she would be in front between Alison and Jason. Aria's heart would beat so hard she was surprised everyone in the car couldn't hear it. Usually one of the parents would pick them up much to Alison's disappointment, that didn't look as cool as riding with one of the players even if it was her brother, but Jason usually had a date afterwards. Aria could still remembered all the different girls, usually tall and leggy, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Aria was nothing like these girls that were Jason's type with the exception of Spencer's sister Melissa, but that hadn't went anywhere and she started dating Ian. But with every new girl, Aria remembered wanting to be them if only for one night and thinking back to how quickly he dumped them, she guessed she had been. Jason only dropped them back at the DiLaurentis home a few times, and Aria would deperately try to think of something witty and mature to say, once she managed to say "Great game."

He looked at her as if expecting her to elaborate then he shrugged and said, "Yeah I guess." Aria felt stupid and wished she could crawl under on of Jason's floor mats. Alison was giving her a look that would have melted steal because Aria had spoken to her brother. After he graduated high school Aria was never rode with him again until that evening after Alison's memorial when he picked her up in the rain. Heat coursed through Aria's body just thinking about that night and the day at the school  
After the game the Emily declined Spencer's invitation to ride with them saying she already has a way, still to nervous to tell the other two she was going with Toby, so, Spencer and Aria said they would meet them there before Aria headed out, Mike getting a ride with Byron who has been able to make the game.

Aria's stomach growled and she wished she had another one of Mrs. Field smoothies she had made for them, a grilled cheese and a piece of chocolate pie sounded great as well. She looked at the time and decided to go see her mom at the gallery, maybe they could grab a quick bite to eat. Aria picked up her pace, having opted to walk as part of her diet and exercise plan. Aria searched her bag grinning when she found a partially eaten Butterfinger from last night's walk.

She was starting to get frustrated, not sure why she hadn't lost so much as pound, according to the scales she had gained another pound, she was walking and practically starving herself she thought, the she brightened she was probably gaining muscle and that weighed more than fat, with that thought she practically skipped to her mom's hoping Ella had time for lunch. Aria was unaware that she was being watched as she hurried along to her mom's shoving the last bite of the candy into her mouth.

A  
This was the part where in the movie the villain would rub his or her hands together and cackle in glee. Everything was set up and tonight one little liar was going to regret every transgression. The dark gloves quickly typed a message into the burner phone.

Tonight one of them would be losing the thing she prized most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well what do you think of Saturday morning. I think I actually enjoyed Emily's part quite a bit and Aria is usually fun to write, especially now, anyway as a warned Saturday will be the longest part of this one since it is the culmination of the week, let me know what you think. Really worried about letting readers down, I wished I were a more skilled writer. Also I was wondering about hint or possible reveal on the A front? Yea or Nay


	8. Saturday - Homecoming Dance part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize from the start about how long this is I broke it into 3 parts because it is like 13,000+ words the parts are still relatively long, nut should be a bit easier than trying to read it all in one go. I really hope you like it and don't feel it was a waste of your time (mistakes are almost guaranteed this is still very much the rough draft)

Ezra & Ella  
Ezra went in search of Ella. She had been sent to look for any stray students who might have sneaked off from the dance to get into mischief. Mrs. Baumgartner the elderly librarian had asked Aria to watch the refreshments table and she was currently scaring those in need of a snack or beverage off, watching them with a viscous look in her eyes. Ezra had made the mistake of grabbing a couple Doritos and she looked like she wanted to rip his throat out, he would have never dreamed his tiny student could be so freaking intimidating. He had been too nervous to point out the rather large smear of sauce across her face. 

He hoped Ella could get her away from the table. Mrs. Baumgartner was notoriously slow and absent minded and Aria looked like she was perfectly happy staying right where she was; guarding the punch and scarfing down chicken wings, Doritos and chocolate chip cookies like there was no tomorrow. He had been afraid to point out the rather large smear of wing sauce across her face.

He found Ella just walking out of the science lab and his stomach curled in desire she looked stunning, the red and black sheath molding her curves and the sandals she was wearing were driving him insane. he had been fantasizing about her naked except for those shoes while he knelt between her knees all evening.

She gave him a big smile "Ezra is something wrong or were you sent to search for 'miscreants' as well."

"No, I came to find you."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

He couldn't think of what was so pressing. Then he remembered, it was Aria, or rather something she said before she turned all she-Hulk over the Doritos, when he had talked to her earlier. He had overheard Ella asking another teacher if they were going to the poetry reading. He had thought it was their first date and she was inviting other people that was depressing. He had used the excuse of dropping off the book so they could be alone when he asked her: he hadn't even finished the book so he bought another copy. He found himself telling Aria this, it was completely unprofessional, but her mother was driving him crazy. "Mr. Fitz, I think my mom might like you and not realize it or maybe won't let herself realize it, she talks about you, a lot. I mean like a lot." Ella didn't even realize how often she brought him up.

He cleared his throat. " So, you, uh think, she likes me. I mean as more than a friend."

Aria felt like she was in the fourth grade again and her friend Holden had a crush on Ashley Crews, Ashley like almost everybody else at school thought Aria was weird so Aria couldn't help Holden, but Ezra she could. and she nodded, "Yes I do."  
Standing in front of Ella now, he forgot the initial reason he had searched her out. Armed with Aria's intel he asked. "Ella, do you like me."

Ella blinked a few times a little confused by his question, "Well of course a do. I think you are... mmm." that was as far as she got. Oh my god, she thought, Ezra Fitz is kissing me! I really have to stop this, he's half my age, he is young enough to me my son. 

Ella was exaggerating she was thirty-five, he was twenty-seven nowhere near half her age or young enough to be her son. She wasn't stopping him, in fact her arms were around his shoulders and she willingly let him back her into a darkened classroom. Things were spiraling out of control too fast, but it had been awhile for both of them. something had been off with her and Byron since they got back to Rosewood and Ezra hadn't been with anyone since his ex-fiancé broke up with him last year also he had been in knots over this woman since he laid eyes on her.

Her dress was up around her hips and she was tugging at his zipper when she remembered protection, she hadn't renewed her birth control after the separation thinking there was no need, how would she have ever guessed she would be in this situation with the hot, young teacher. She pulled her mouth from his moaning as he moved his attention to the side of her neck. "Condoms." was all he was able to make out.

"Huh?" he pulled back looking at her in confusion.

Ella felt herself blush a little. " I asked if you happen to have condoms, I haven't been on birth control since, uh, well since..." he got what she meant and nodded, but told her he hadn't brought any, thinking he wouldn't need any at a high school dance, then he got a brilliant idea.

"I can get some from the nurse’s office. “ but Ella was shaking her head no that he couldn't.

"Millicent realized a couple weeks ago they somehow sent expired condoms and is still waiting on them to send her new ones. Luckily, she hadn't handed any out. Ezra and Ella looked at each other then and started laughing realizing what they had almost done. "God," she said a little embarrassed, " Principal Taggart sent me to look for horny teens."

Ezra laughed, they still had a lot to talk about and figure out, but at least, he knew she wasn't immune to him and he might have a chance. They straightened their clothes and hair and Ella wiped the lipstick smeared across Ezra's mouth and headed back to the dance they were almost to the doors when Ezra remembered why he had went looking for her in the first place.

"Crap," Ella said picking up her pace, "I have got to get her away from the food." but when she walked in Aria was dancing with Hanna's boyfriend and she was nowhere in sight. Toby and Emily were missing and Spencer looked like she was about to pass out as Melissa walked into the auditorium

Spencer  
Spencer still felt like she was walking on air by the time she went to pick up Aria and that feeling lasted until she seen who Emily was with when she walked through the double looking adorable, all dimpled smiles and shy glances when she looked up at her date and he was smiling at her just as shy and cute. 

What a phony, she seethed. If he wouldn't have set his attack cat on her she would have gotten the proof she needed once and for all to prove to Emily he was dangerous. Even now rabies could be coursing through her system killing her and he knew she couldn't say anything. She snarled her nose recognizing the sports jacket and button-down shirt from yesterday. SO that had been his diabolical plan all along, get Emily to the dance and, and... Okay so she didn't know what his plan was, but she was sure it was evil and she was going to stop him!

She walked around the dance trying to perform her duties when Mona Vanderwaal of all people ran to her. "Slight hitch as in major, Sherry Miller can’t make it she is has a case of food poisoning." Really? Another case of food poisoning almost half of the chaperones who volunteered had cancelled last minute with it as well. Oh God, she hated to do this, but she was desperate and Melissa was loyal to her alma mater. She swallowed her pride and made the call.

Spencer was trying to find her friends when she noticed Emily, Toby and Aria on the dance floor. Wait, he had gotten to Aria too? He was good. If they weren't careful he would have them all lulled into a false sense of security and they would be bound and gagged in a closet. She was just walking by the fortune teller booth and decided to go in, for most of the evening she had been running after minor crisis and hiccups and decided she could also have a little fun. "Good evening Mrs. Hargrove."

"I'm sure you've got me confused, I am Madame Zelda" Mrs. Hargrove or rather Madame Zelda, the French teacher, reminded her with a fake accent. Spencer laughed and gave her a dollar that was going toward the Foreign Language club's trip to Paris this year. "Love, fortune, or fame?"

"Hmm give me love." Mrs. Hargrove said some gibberish rubbed her hands over a Crystal Ball and the pulled out her pack of tarot cards and flipped one over.

Spencer's eyes went wide Mrs. Hargrove was confused not knowing where it came from it was the Lovers card and written in red marker were the words 'I see All' the letter A capitalized and larger than the other letters then Spencer’s phone buzzed.  
'Melissa may not see all, but I do' ~A  
attached was a picture of her naked body in Wrens arms.

How was he doing this? Spencer couldn't understand. She has seen him and Emily come into Mrs. Hargrove’s booth earlier, had he planted it then? There had been dozens of students and chaperones both faculty and volunteers who had went in since then, it just didn't make sense. And how had he gotten those pictures? Suddenly Spencer remembered something she hadn't paid much attention to. At the time, she had been busy focusing on what he was doing and then his attack cat, and she had almost overlooked something so significant. Her eyes widened she had the connection, but she needed proof and maybe Jenna's file would hold some clues. She was sure the girl would have said something to the therapist about the guy who had been blamed for blinding her. She was going to need Hanna's and Aria's help if they were to save Emily.

Hanna  
Hanna felt awful, she had seen the exchange between Emily and Maya. When Maya leaned in to kiss her Hanna was congratulating herself on a job well done, but Emily pulled away and soon Toby came up behind them. Maya walked off and soon Emily was dragging Toby out of the dance and Hanna realized she hadn't helped anyone. Shortly thereafter Maya found her and suggested that next time Hanna mind her own business. She apologized repeatedly, "Maya I know you're the one she loves, she just feels sorry for Toby. Guilty even, but you're the one she wants to be with, she loves you."

"Why does Emily feel guilty over Toby?"

"What?"

"You said Emily feels guilty over him, why does she feel guilty."

Hanna hadn't even realized she had said that, she had been thinking it, but she hadn't known she said it out loud. "Bbbecause she has seen him get bullied and done nothing." That at least was partially true.

"It sounds like a guy like that deserves to be bullied." Maya said feeling no sympathy for her rival. Sighing she gave Hanna a sad smile, "Look, I know you were only trying to help, but it is probably better for Emily and me to figure this out, okay?"

Hanna nodded feeling like a failure, not only because of Emily, but Aria as well, Hanna had heard the rumors about Aria and Mr. Fitz and she was sure Noel had started them after Aria broke things off with him. She felt worse because she was starting to think that maybe they weren't just rumors, Hanna had seen Aria sneaking off with Mr. Fitz who was looking very frustrated, when they came back several minutes later he looked very happy and Aria had gone over to the refreshment table. The ancient librarian must have asked her to keep an eye on it for her for a few minutes. Hanna had to admit even now Aria looked happier than she had in days. Hanna wondered if all the eating was because of all the sex she was having with Mr. Fitz. He did ask to speak to her alone quiet often.

"Are you having fun?" Turning she seen Lucas smiling at her camera in hand. Sean, Noel and even Mike along with the rest of the varsity Lacrosse team were reliving the glory of today's game. Mona and Spencer were both busy with last minute snafus including last year’s homecoming queen becoming ill, Aria was still guarding the punch and Emily had disappeared with Toby thanks to her meddling so this left Hanna alone trying to entertain herself,

"Aww did Hefty Hanna's date get bored with her," Hanna's back stiffened recognizing the voice of Riley Wolfe, one of Ali's previous BFF's before she had started hanging out with Aria. Spencer, Emily and Hanna and dumped Riley along with Naomi Ziegler who was giggling at the other girl’s remark. Hanna ignore the remark, it was almost too close to texts that A had sent her since this all began, but she knew that these girls weren't intelligent enough to pull something off things A had done.

"Lucas, I could swear I hear a faint, but annoying buzz." He nodded going along with her, "Let's go check out a few of the games." She knew he hadn't got to enjoy any of the Homecoming activities since he was taking pictures, she tugged his arm and with a grin he followed her.

Hanna's spine stiffened when she heard Naomi's nasal voice "It's a shame some people never learn their place." she sighed, "At least Mona understood her place and signed up for the committee with other losers, Hanna went for the sympathy vote." And somehow she made her high nasally voice even more annoying "I'm Hefty Hanna. one of the pathetic losers Alison DiLaurentis took pity on/ I'm the sow that tried to dress like her and now I'm trying to be her." Hanna kept walking they weren't the best put down Hanna ever heard, Alison had been the master when it came to that, but those words hit too close to home, at times she felt like that. "Aww did I hurt Miss Piggy's feeling? That's right you and Hermie run along now."

Hanna started to turn around, but Lucas stopped her, "They’re not worth it Hanna, their jealous." And they were humiliated of the five girls nominated Riley and Naomi ended up in third and fourth place,

She smiled at him, "You're right they aren't worth it. Let's go check out those games and maybe the fortune teller before you must go back to work. 

Sean and Noel had attempted to win a prize for their dates earlier and both had failed, Lucas won Hanna a stuffed pink bunny first try and a couple other trinkets at the next booths. Then they went to Madame Zelda's and Hanna grinned at the fake accent when Madame Zelda asked "Love, fortune, fame.? 

"Uh, will I be a famous fashion designer."

Madam Zelda consulted her Crystal Ball then pulled out her deck of tarot cards, she flipped over a couple and said the appropriate 'hmm' or 'that's interesting', but the third one she sat back just as stunned as Hanna not understanding how this had happened again. She looked through the deck but there were no more, she was no exert, but she was sure this particular card didn't even belong in the deck. It had a picture of a pig on it and the words 'I see All' just like the last time. 

Zelda Hargrove was a little freaked out, but she tried to play it off like the card meant something wonderful, not that she knew it meant 'beware jealous people". Hanna didn't know what it meant either, but she knew it didn't mean that she would take a sow’s ear and make silk purses thus being a famous hand bag designer as teacher suggested it did.

Hanna's phone buzzed  
'You didn't think I knew' ~ A  
There was an attachment and with shaking fingers Hanna scrolled down  
'9/08/07 - Dear Diary I wish I was beautiful and popular like Alison, it's not fair because she is so mean and everyone loves her. All the boys love her and the girls too. everything is handed it too. Sometimes I hate her so much.' 

Hanna went cold remembering when she wrote that in her diary. It had the first week of seventh grade and Alison asked Hanna to go to the mall with her. Feeling proud because Ali had asked he only she had spent what seemed like hours trying to get her hair to curl and lay just like Alison's and dressed just like her. She had idolized Alison, had been so grateful she had chosen her, Hanna Marin, to be her friend.

For some reason Alison was particularly horrible that day and had humiliated Hanna in front of Sean, Noel, Ben and some of their friends. Alison and Noel were talking about a party and Sean had said hello to Hanna and smiled at her. Hanna had crushed on him for so long and her heart felt like it was going to bust out of her chest when he smiled and said hello to her. Alison turned toward them a sweet smile on her face, "Doesn't Hanna look pretty Sean?" Hanna flushed a shy smile gracing her face at the compliment her friend had given her, "Just like Miss Piggy." she finished tilting her head to the side, her long blonde hair falling perfectly around her heart shaped face and shoulders. with a small smirk gracing her Cupid's bow lips. Devastated the flush of pleasure on Hanna's face turned to a red blaze of humiliation as everyone laughed except Sean whose face had turned almost as red as Hanna's. A few made oinking noises. Hanna wanted to die. Then Alison told them it was enough that they were embarrassing Hanna and with a wink she said to Hanna, "I was just teasing silly, no need to cry about it." Hanna waited until she got and cried while writing those words.

And if that wasn't bad enough, now she was missing homecoming, traipsing through the dark doctors building trying to find the office they had seen Jenna leaving last week. If Spencer was right, Toby Cavanaugh was dangerous and they had to get Emily away from him. It still sucked she would miss being officially crowned junior maid. She didn't know why Aria couldn't have did this instead of her, but Spencer felt since Hanna was having to pay for damages she had caused to Sean's car by working in this building for his mom office she would be quicker since she knew her way around and especially now that Toby had gotten Emily away from her friend’s time was of the essence. She didn't know how Spencer seen Toby's tattoo and didn't want to know, but to Hanna and Spencer it was basically an admission of guilt that he had murdered Alison. Aria wasn't convinced, if Aria needed more proof the Emily would definitely need proof. She found the office, but it wasn't Jenna's file she found. It was Toby's and what she read made her blood run cold. Spencer was right Toby had murdered Alison and he had to be A.

Hanna flew out the building to Lucas' car who had thankfully let her use his car. She texted them telling them to meet her in the library as she ran by the gym she heard them calling her name, but the only thing on her mind was saving Emily. She had tried to text her after she found the file telling her to run, but she wasn't answering and wasn't answering Spencer or Aria either. 

The girls were in the library when a loud collective gasp went through the assembled crowd as a bucket that had been filled with a rancid substance hit the floor seconds after the king and queen were crowned and the yearbook photographers began snapping pictures, sending the homecoming court scurrying and the curtains rapidly closed. Being the troopers, they were the dance wasn't cut short, but students were stating to leave anyway to go to other parties. Sean was happy Hanna missed getting doused by the contents of the bucket positioned where she would have stood. But, he was annoyed with her for disappearing and he had no idea where she was still. The guys were ready to leave and he was still looking for his missing girlfriend.

Aria  
Tonight really blowed. She was tired of her friends checking out her boobs. So, she had gained a few pounds, more like eleven, of muscle. So what, it made her boobs slightly larger, the bodice of her dress and already been tight anyway and while they were certainly on display they weren't about to fall out of it and most of the dressed showed more cleavage than hers. Spencer and Hanna were kind of acting like jerks about Emily and Toby. The food poisoning that seemed to strike Rosewood was causing a lot of problems and Spencer and the rest of the committee had been running after them all night and to make matters worse she was starving,

She had just walked up to the refreshment table and looking at all the options: veggie tray, maybe, oh potato chips, she grabbed a few cramming them in her mouth hoping to stop her growling stomach and immediately spit them out as discreetly as she could, the ranch flavor not agreeing with her taste buds, usually she loved them. Then her eyes lighted on the bowl sitting in the middle of the table like a golden prize, the thing that Aria wanted most...Doritos! Suddenly Aria's night was looking up her lips tilting into a happy smile as she reverently reached for the delectable triangles of corn seasoned perfectly with a blend of powdered cheese and spices promptly cramming several in her mouth. She was still chewing when Mrs. Baumgartner asked if she would keep an eye on the refreshment table for her so nobody messed with the punch and Aria happily agreed as the elderly woman slowly made her way across the auditorium.

She had found chicken wings by the time Ezra had made his way the table. Aria smiled at him as she happily smacked away on the sauce covered wings. "I usually hate them, but these things are amazing." Ezra nodded still smiling from their talk earlier. She had felt so sorry for him when she spoke to him earlier. He had been so down; she was glad that she had been able to reassure him. Today over lunch his name was peppered throughout conversation she and her mother were having about how Aria was going to wear her hair. She was sure Mr. Fitz was no expert on teenage girl’s hairstyles, but somehow Ezra this or Ezra that made its way into the conversation. 

Currently they were talking about an assignment when Aria noticed his hand reaching into the bowl to grab her chips. Really? Of all the things to choose from he had to have those, her eyes tracked them from the bowl to his lips her eyes glaring laser beams, if Ezra hadn't already put them in his mouth he would have put them back. He nervously tried to swallow them only to choke he hurried away afraid to open his mouth again afraid she would attack him even to tell her she had gotten hot sauce across her cheek like he had planned on.

A freshman was shaking as he grabbed the carrots Aria nodded and grabbed another wing for herself almost drooling as she lifted it to her mouth when Spencer walked up to the table and demanded, "Put the wing down, we need to talk."

"But I am supposed to guard the Doritos until Mrs. Baumgartner get back from the restroom." She had forgotten about the punch more worried about people messing with her chips also she did not want to put the wing down.

Spencer pointed to the dance floor "She's back." And there she was shuffling her feet, her arms moving about, grinning from ear to ear as she danced with a group of giggling student. Aria giggled, she was just too adorable, "Now come on I know who killed Alison and who A is and Emily is in danger!" She hissed Aria had started to follow when Spencer turned and wordlessly pointed to the trash. Aria sighed and turned to throw it away, but quickly shoved it in her mouth biting off as much as she could before throwing it away. She turned and there stood Spencer scowling holding napkins in her hand.

"God Aria, you got buffalo sauce all over your face and hands." Before Aria could reach for the napkins Spencer was roughly wiping it off and then grabbed her hands and did the same.

"You know I could have done that myself" she said as started to follow Spencer again, turning back with one last look at the table only to find that same boy grabbing Doritos, she glared and he quickly reached for the carrots until she was out of sight then he grabbed as many of the chips as he could and took off afraid Mike Montgomery's pretty, but scary sister came back. Aria and Spencer went to find Hanna and then Spencer told them about the tattoo she had seen. "You guys he killed Alison, no wonder I was attacked."

"Spencer when were you attacked?" Aria and Hanna both asked thankful she hadn't been hurt.

"Never mind that now, I have an idea, but you both have to help if we want to save Emily." she told them her plan and grudgingly Aria went to find Sean to keep him occupied while Hanna took a cab to his mom's office. Aria wasn't convinced the tattoo, was an admission of guilt Hanna and Spencer seemed to think it was, but it didn't look good either.

She danced a couple dances with Keeping him occupied when Mrs. Baumgartner tapped her on the shoulder to asked her if she would mind working a game booth with one of the chaperones until they could find someone else and she agreed a little uncomfortable dancing with Sean who was upset at Hanna disappearing and was flirting with Aria to get back at her.

When Aria walked behind the curtain she said, "I was sent in her to help you" she said to the person bending over to pick the heart shape bean bag being used to toss from the floor Aria's mouth dropped open when she seen who now stood before her, "You got to be freaking kidding me."


	9. Saturday – Homecoming Dance part 2

Jason  
When Jason walked into the dance he automatically started looking for her. Ella had given him the perfect excuse to be here, he had been trying to think of a way to see Aria and talk to her since he had got into town yesterday, He had started to call her a dozen times, but chickened out thinking she wouldn't accept his calls after what he had done.

She probably wouldn't believe him, it sounded far fetch even to him. Who in their right mind would believe him if he told them that someone calling themselves A had contacted him. he had received a text not even five minutes after hanging up with Aria, his schedule had been hectic and he had been unable to call her as much as he wanted since he had gone back to college. When he heard the ping, and seen it was from A and there was an attachment he had thought it was from Aria, that maybe she had sent him special picture or something along those lines.

'Did that little bitch really think I would allow her to date my brother, either break up with her or I will make sure everyone knows what a big slut she is.'-A. 

Was this psycho claiming to be his dead sister? The bastard even sent a snippet of the video. He had no clue how anyone had gotten the footage he could have sworn the curtains in the room had been closed. If it hadn't been filmed without permission and being used to hurt the girl he loved it would have been hot. Aria looked like a goddess as she rode him her hand her on his thighs for support heaving breast thrust in the air and her head thrown back as she moaned his name. His hands were clutched around her tiny waist and he was chanting her name telling her how perfect she was, that he loved her. 

He broke up with Aria giving this nameless faceless person what they wanted, he had heard Aria crying even before he ended the call, and out of fear that he would cave and beg her forgiveness he tuned his phone off completely. When he turned it on the next morning there was a text from A that had been sent as soon as he hung up telling him he had made the right decision, and the video was in safe hands as long as he never spoke to or seen Aria again. How had this A known he had made the call? after the text there were several from Aria and even a few voice mails and then he didn't hear from her again.

The other day his drug counselor, Bethany noticed he seemed depressed and convinced him to talk to him. She took him out for coffee and their time was up since he was her last appointment; once he got talking it was like the flood gates opened. She probably knew more about Jason and Aria than she wanted to, she had listened and then told him if he loved her he needed to put up a fight, to talk to Aria honestly and tell her about the threat that was made, not to roll over and play dead and let some bully win. Since it was out of the office she advised him that it was the romantic in her talking, the drug counselor would advise him to wait another year before getting involved in a serious relationship, but she thought he already was and had been for years, just never acted on it until now.

He had been aching to hear Aria's voice since he told her a long-distance relationship was too hard and he wanted to break up and after talking with Bethany he came to a decision. He couldn't not be with her and he wasn't going to let some psycho keep him from his girl. The video wasn't a threat to him, Aria was the age of consent and it wasn't like he was her teacher or anything. However, it was a threat to her, if that got out her reputation would be ruined, and he would not allow that to happen. A had told him to end it with her, but as he got thinking about it he realized if they dated openly, it would just be a girlfriend making love with her boyfriend. Plan formulated he jumped into his car and drove to Rosewood grateful his only one class on Friday was over by noon, by 4:00 p.m. he was speeding through town.

He had driven around Aria's block for over an hour before completely chickening out and going to his motel room to mope or as he called it, come up with a plan. The plan he came up with was the same one he had since he decided he was not letting this A, whoever the hell it was black mail him. This morning he worked up his nerve, he was going to talk to Aria and try to explain and if she would take him back, he would talk to her Byron and Ella and ask for permission to date their daughter. He took a deep breath and knocked, but no one was home. Later that afternoon he was going to pick up something to eat and he seen her, he watched her for a few minutes and she seemed as depressed as he had been since he had received that text from someone hinting that they were Alison, but then she seemed to brighten and practically skipped down the street eating her candy bar and he thought maybe she didn't miss him or want to be with him after all.

When he seen Ella, he was filling his gas tank thinking he would just leave town, she was desperate when she asked if he would chaperone the dance after several volunteers canceled on them last minute and Jason took that as a sign. If Aria took him back the long-distance thing would be rough, that hadn't been a lie, implying she wasn't worth it had been. And the long-distance relationship would only be until he graduated in the spring then he would come back to Rosewood and if they were hopefully still together they could figure things out better after she graduated high school.

Jason was still trying to locate Aria when he felt a hand on his arm, thinking it might be her he turned a happy smile on his face only to encounter a platinum blonde, Naomi. Naomi Zeigler and Riley Wolfe had been Alison's best friends before she dumped then for the four girls she became friends with while working a charity yard sale. Even all the years later Jason was still surprised that Alison had taken up with the four girls so different from herself, they hadn't been popular and they hadn't been molded into her clones despite her best effort, but Aria had always been his favorite even before he began to see her as more than Ali's friend.

"Well, well," she said smiling at him flirtatiously, "if it isn't Jason DiLaurentis." her hand caressing his arm, "to what do we owe to honor."

Jason wasn't paying attention he was too busy searching for Aria. "Oh, hey Naomi," he greeted her absently. "You haven't by any chance seen Aria Montgomery, have you?" He asked turning green eyes toward her that she had been dreaming about for years. Naomi had a crush on Jason since she was eight years old, she hadn't been smart enough to hide it from Alison and it been one of the reasons that led to her being replaced.

Naomi gritted her teeth, she knew she was hotter than Aria Montgomery. "What do you want with her, that girl is a freak, a complete weirdo, a total loser." Jason didn't appreciate Naomi's opinion and shook off her clutching hand as she tried to persuade him to dance with her. Was she nuts, he thought, he was there looking for another girl and she seriously wanted to dance with him and he was pretty sure much more than that if the look she was giving him was anything to go by. Naomi's eyes had a dangerous glint as Jason walked off in search of the girl that as far as Naomi was concerned stole her man convinced that had Alison not dumped her for a pack of losers, Jason would be hers.

Jason finally found Aria. She looked like a princess, the bodice of the dress had a corset look with long see through sleeves. The dress was nothing like anything other girls were wearing, but he expected nothing less from Aria. He had never seen her looking more beautiful as she crammed a few Doritos in her mouth licking the powdered cheese from her fingers. Even the big smear of sauce couldn't detract from how sexy he found her. Waves of desire coursed through his body like electricity as he watched her. 

She said something to a boy who had been going for the chips, but he changed his mind and he grabbed a few carrots instead. Jason was impressed that she had talked him into going got the healthy alternative instead. Aria grabbed a wing for herself and was getting ready to take a bite when Spencer came and whispered something in her ear. She gestured to the table, but Spencer gestured at the dance floor. Aria started to follow Spencer when the other girl turned and pointed toward the trash and Aria, with what appeared to be a look of longing glanced at the hot wing she was holding in her hand started to throw it away, but on second thought, she took another bite and then threw it away grinning triumphantly she turned to find Spencer standing over her a wad a napkins that she had picked up while Aria's back was turned and was now wiping Aria's face and hands as if she were a child. Jason had to grin at that because it was kind of a cute moment between the two girls.

Before they walked off Aria noticed the student she had directed toward the carrots earlier reaching into the bowl that held the Doritos, she gave him a dirty look and Jason was about to march over to see what he had done to upset her when he seen the boy timidly take the carrot sticks Aria pointed out to him instead. Huh, he wondered, what was that all about. Come to think of it when did Aria start eating meat, she had been a vegetarian since he first met her.

He watched her walk away with Spencer, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Had Aria filled out some since the last time he seen her, in fact he was sure of it. He had become well acquainted with her attributes and while they were amazing they weren't this large several weeks ago, they wouldn't exactly set records now and not everyone would notice, but Jason had spent quality time with them and he noticed.

He watched as she Spencer and Hanna had animated discussion and then each girl, went separate directions. He started to follow her and ask her if they could talk when she walked to Sean Ackard and said something and the other guy took her hand and lead her to, the dance floor holding her in his arms, was that why she had looked so happy when her seen her earlier this afternoon, was she dating Sean? he watched as the two danced to a couple songs laughing and talking and his heart breaking when he heard someone say his name and there stood Ella grinning happily as she told him she was so happy he came.

She had been relieved when she seen Jason had finally made it, but he looked like he was about to cry. Poor guy she thought, he was probably remembering that his sister would never go to another dance. she hadn't even been thinking when she asked him if he would volunteer to chaperone, a good number of those who had signed up bailed leaving them short and when she seen him at the convenience store earlier it had seemed like a great idea. But now she wasn't so sure she started to tell him if it were too much he could leave when he straightened his shoulders and told her he was glad to do it. "I'll just get you to Mrs. Baumgartner she will tell you where she wants you.

The game seemed really popular with the girls, but they were really lousy at it. Not one of them had gotten a bean bag into the target and they just kept playing cheering each other on. Jason was bending over picking up the heart shaped bean bags for what seemed like the hundredth time when he heard a familiar voice "I was sent to help you.” Jason stood and turned around and like a dream there she was. Aria's mouth dropped open when she seen him, "You got to be freaking kidding me." 

They had been bickering back and forth ever since she showed up in hushed voices when they would both go back to pick up the bean bags. Jason hadn't realized he was supposed to spin the target. "How are they supposed to hit it now that it is spinning, when they couldn't hit it when it wasn't spinning." she looked at the crowd that had been hanging out side his booth before her arrived the makeup was all girls and a couple of boys that were openly gay. Was he really that naive? If they hit the target Jason didn't have to bend over to pick it up, it was caught in the tray beneath the wheel. She started walking with him as he picked them up, her eyes glues to his ass as he bent over, but unlike those sicko’s she wasn’t a perv. She was just tired of watching those perverts eyeing him like he was a piece of candy.

"Uh, because they were missing on purpose."

"Aria I just don't think that they would purposely not want to win." The pervy teen, a couple moms and a married faculty member had been winning the prize they wanted; to see Jason's fine ass every time he turned around to pick up the freaking bean bags. She started walking with him as he picked them up, her eyes glues to his ass as he bent over, but unlike those sicko’s she wasn’t a perv. She was just tired of watching those perverts eyeing him like he was a piece of candy. 

Aria was getting ready to tell him that when he whispered, "I miss you." before running around to collect some more money and he didn't spin the wheel. Aria turned in time to see the Mrs. Hanson the HomeEc teacher "Accidentally miss she was the pitcher on the churches softball team. Jason would know that if he would have ever gone Aria thought in annoyance as she watched the group look at him as he bent over to get the bags, their tongues practically hanging out. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"It means I miss not being able to, hold you, see you, or even just talk to you, I means I miss the thought that you are my girl and I'm your guy." he hissed back before running back to collect more money and still didn't spin the wheel. Aria turned when she heard Jason cheering the lucky winner who had accidentally gotten it in. Jason turned giving Aria an I told you so look, before he asked the girl what prize she wanted and she pointed to a stuffed animal on the very bottom of the shelf, Aria seen the dirty looks the girl was receiving and the disappointment on her face because he would not be bending down as far his ass sticking up in the air Aria gave the girl a dirty look as well, how hard was it to aim a little more to the left, it wasn’t like it was moving or anything it should have been a piece of cake to miss it.

"See," he whispered. "and you thought they were missing on purpose." Aria rolled her eyes as he smiled at the girl who gave him a small smile and walk back to the end of the line

They were now bickering back and forth because he said he missed her and about whether they had officially been boyfriend/girlfriend when Mrs. Baumgartner brought over Mrs. Tilley and a parent to run the booth. She asked Jason if he could get some ice from the cafeteria for the punch and thanked Aria for helping her out.

Jason took the bucket from Mrs. Tilley, he had already turned around and never noticed the crown gathered around the game disperse and headed to other activities. Aria was close behind him. "What makes you think you can just stroll back in her after dumping like I was nothing and say you miss me. especially after I seen you with that red head!"

"What?'

"Oh, you didn't think I would find out about her. Did you dump me for her or were you already seeing her huh?"

Wait, he thought, Aria was jealous of Bethany. How did she even know about her? He grabbed her hand pulling her behind him into the cafeteria. 

"Aria I have been seeing that red head for over a year." her eyes filled with rage followed by hurt, "She'd my substance abuse counselor Bethany."

"What, but I was..." she stopped she couldn't say anything about A.

“Aria I don't know what is going on, but someone calling them self A sent me text and threatened to release a video of that night at the motel." suddenly he realized that maybe she would think he had filmed it. "I swear I don't know how it happened, I didn't." 

"Jason, I know you wouldn't do that, but how do you know there is really a video?" 

"They sent a couple minutes of it to me," wait he opened his phone and searched through the deleted items until he found it and showed it to her. They were blushing, a little embarrassed and a little turned on. Despite the circumstances, it was still them in an intimate situation with the person they have been crazy about for a long time. 

"Jason you’re not the only one A contacted, I was sent a picture of you and Bethany and led to believe she was your new girlfriend."

"Aria, I don't want to let this person blackmail us this video can't hurt you if were openly dating and the truth is, I don't want to hide my relationship with you like I'm ashamed of you. If you will take me back. I want to talk to your parents and ask for their permission, I want everyone to know that we are together."

Aria's eyes filled with tears "Jason I missed you so much." She said flinging her arm around his neck even as their lips met. If it hadn't been a text from Hanna telling her to meet in the library that it was urgent they would have talked to Ella then. Reluctantly she told him she had to meet Hanna and Spencer, but that she would find him after that and they could talk to her mom and dad. Things were not going to go as planned as it seldom did for the liars.

Emily  
Emily took a deep breath and clutched Toby's hand in a tight grasp she looked up at him her fluttering at how handsome he looked. And he smiled at her telling her once again how beautiful she looked. Her head ducked in a shy smile her cheek bones tinged pink in pleasure at the compliment. Tonight, when he picked her up her mother had snapped pictures for Emily's dad, Toby's hands were shaking when he placed the wrist corsage oh Emily's wrist and her shook as she pinned the matching flower on his lapel then as promised Pa called Wayne so he could thank Toby for being there for his little girl when he couldn't be. Toby not used to anyone thanking him turned red and stuttered that he was just happy he happened to be in the right place at the right time. Neither Toby nor Emily told her parents that he had been there because he had to take a class after school because parents of a couple of the students in one of his classes didn't want their daughter in the same classroom as him.

Emily hated the way he was treated and he never said anything, he just wiped the shaving cream off his books, tried to clean of marker and paint as best he could and go on about his day. He would square his shoulder, mask the hurt and go to his class or to the library during the class he was not allowed to attend. Every time Emily fought back tears when his eyes would meet hers and he would put on the brave face and act like the way he was treated didn't hurt and those were the times when Emily felt hatred toward the dead girl she had been so in love with. Toby had already been an outcast but after the fire he went from outcast to being an untouchable.

Giving each other’s hand one last squeeze, this wasn’t only a big step for Emily declaring that she liked Toby despite what others, including Spencer and Hanna thought. Toby was also making a statement, he was coming out of hiding. When they walked in the first one Emily seen was Aria, she looked beautiful in her dress, it was completely different and completely her, everything from the hair, to the makeup and the nails that they had worked on together worked perfectly with Aria's dress, Although Emily didn't remember it fitting quiet as tight in the chest as it did now. Seeing them and she hurried over. All three of them ignoring the stares and whispers as shock spread that Toby Cavanaugh was at the dance and who he was with.

"Em you look hot and Toby all I can say is damn." she teased giving him a little wink and Toby grinned from ear to ear. "Be sure to save a dance for me."

Coming from anyone else, Emily would have been jealous, but she and Aria had a long heart to heart today and it explained why Aria was supportive of her feeling for Toby and her feeling for Toby made her more supportive of Aria's when she told her that she thought she was in love with Jason, but he didn't feel the same. "Oh, he made it sound like he was only thinking of me saying I should date boys my age, that weren't recovering addicts with tons of baggage and that long-distance relationships. but I know it was just his nice way of saying thanks, but no thanks." Aria didn't tell Emily she had gave it up to him first chance she got making herself sound more pathetic. Emily felt bad for Aria, she had always known the other girl had a soft spot for Jason. she knew it didn't help, but she told Aria that maybe Jason had really been thinking of her. God, Emily thought, Spencer would have a fit if she found out that Aria liked Jason. she would probably be accusing Jason and Toby of killing Alison together and both being A.

Emily and Toby followed Aria further into the dance knowing it was time to face the music. Hanna who was standing with Mona, Noel and Sean was the first to see the trio and her eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling open as she tried to think of something, anything to say just then Spencer came up her eyes going wide when she seen who Emily was holding hand with. Neither Emily nor Toby noticed they were still holding hands until Spencer looked down, Toby started to let go, but Emily clung tighter, not only to send a message to her friend, she needed the courage holding on to him gave her and she felt a sense of security when his hand tightened on hers.

"Wow Em, I didn't know you had a date." Spencer said in fake happiness that anyone could have seen through, "When did this happen?"

"He asked me yesterday." Emily answered squaring her shoulders.

"Oh, was this during the pep assembly?" Spencer asked annoyed that her friend had been so gullible and had Aria been there and not done anything to stop their friend from dating a killer and their tormentor.

"No Spencer it was actually before lunch, and during assembly were talking about our favorite band. Is there anything else you need to know." occasionally Emily could do her heels and be stubborn and Spencer could see this one of those times. "Come on Toby lets go check out some of the games, you can win me a prize." she said stalking away pulling him behind her until he caught up.

Spencer looked at the other two girls, "Well really. that was just rude, why wouldn’t she tell us Toby was her date.'

"I know." Hanna told her, "A heads up would have been nice, especially before I talked to Maya."

"You did what?" Aria asked

" I talked to Maya and told her Emily was too shy to ask her to the dance, but she really wanted her to come. I may or may not have made it sound little more passionate than that." At Aria's dismayed look Hanna exclaimed "I was only trying to help, I know how much she loves Maya she only feels guilty and maybe a little sorry for Toby otherwise she wouldn't want anything to do with that creep. Remember he was spying on us that night."

"Hanna, you realize that Alison was probably lying about that right?" Aria asked, "Her and Jenna were up to something, she told Jason the same lie Alison told him blaming it on us."

"Oh, I never thought of it like that." And honestly neither had Spencer, but instead of making him look less guilty, in her mind her looked guiltier.

Toby and Emily were having a great time they had played several games and he had indeed won her a couple prizes, they had gone to the 'fortune teller' who seen fortune and happiness in both their future and they had even danced a few times and Aria even joined them on the dance floor a couple times. It had been a long time since Toby had ever been this happy, his mom had still been alive and not sick. Everything was going great until Toby went to get them some refreshments, Emily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Maya standing behind looking beautiful.

"Hiya stranger," she grinned

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't do dances."

" I don't, but a little bird told me you wanted me to come, but was too shy to ask me." Maya reached for Emily's hand and leaned in to kiss her, but Emily moved back. "Emily aren't you happy to see me."

"Sure, of course it just that..." What Emily thought, that she had never even thought of asking Maya to be her date, that had been Hanna's suggestion and suddenly things clicked in place remembering Hanna speaking to Maya after the assembly she realized who the little bird was and she was angry with Hanna even though she knew Hanna thought she was helping her. "I have a date."

Just then Toby came walking back and all the doubts and confusion that had disappeared were back and the night seemed ruined. Sensing the tension in the air Toby asked if he was interrupting anything.

"No." Maya answered in a cold voice, you didn't interrupt anything and she turned walking off.

"Emily? Can I ask you something?" she nodded "And you will be honest with me, no matter what the answer is?" once again she nodded "did you come to homecoming with the wrong date?"

He wanted the truth and she didn't even know herself. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know." she sighed, "Can we go somewhere private to talk." he agreed and made their way to the chemistry classroom. "Toby, I don't even know how to say this, and you might not even want to speak to me again."

"Emily, I will always care about you and be your friend, no matter what, you can always talk to me."

"I have feelings for Maya," he nodded and Emily seen a hint of disappointment that he quickly hid in his eyes he started to say something she but the stopped him, "but I also have feeling for you. and its tearing me apart, I know Spencer and Hanna want me to choose Maya, but it isn't that easy. I am doing a horrible job explaining this, I thought I was gay until you came back to town and I got to know you and you make me feel the same thing Alison and Maya make me feel."

"Emily don't stress out about this, were friend no matter what, when the times right your heart will know, but there is something I need you to know promise me you will listen and not run away."

Emily could tell her was being serious, and she steeled herself and promised she would listen and not runaway. She wasn't expecting him to show her the tattoo on his side that read Free at Last 9-01. that was the date Alison disappeared and she almost ran, but she had promised him and there was something in her that trusted him even though it looked bad and then he began to talk.

By the time he finished Emily felt emotionally exhausted her heart ached for him and what had happened to him, she wrapped her arms around him and just held him for the longest time, she looked up and seen those beautiful blue eyes looking at her happy that someone had given him a chance and listened and her heart picked up speed. she was stood on her reached up as he bent toward her their lips were almost touching, finally she thought, just before there was a loud smash and the room when dark. "Emily!" he yelled pulling her behind him in a defensive manner and seconds later her dropped to the ground "Toby!" she screamed and then everything went black.

A  
The hooded figure was furious as a message was quickly typed and texted to the other. How dare those bitches thwart them, weeks of careful planning down the drain because the bitched didn't know how to follow directions. They hadn't planned for not being able to see or hear clearly from the hiding spot when the homecoming court was called. They had no idea that Hanna hadn't even come on stage and when the homecoming King and Queen were announced and the cheering started the plan was set into motion. A large pail of rotting pigs blood was supposed to be dumped on Hanna amid the flashing cameras and videos taken posterity while a humiliated Hanna Marin stood drenched in spoiled fluid.

But, all was not lost, someone would pay tonight. Emily had begun to come to and was whimpering desperately trying to figure out what had happened, if Toby was still alive. Tears springing to her eyes as she remembered how much blood he was losing before her world went black. The gag muffled the cry of pain as a booted foot kicked her in the side telling her to shut up.

Emily's eyes opened wide in shock and confusion as the blonde in a black hoodie sat on her heel's. Alison? no that wasn't right Alison was dead.

"What's wrong Killer, not feeling so tough now are you. You and those bitches are going to pay, for everything you took away from me... We're going to play a little game of hide and go seek, if you friends find you they get to keep you if not..." her words stopped and she laughed maniacally leaving the rest to Emily's imagination. Emily could see the person was wearing a mask of Alison's face and Emily had never felt so afraid. The person before her was full of bitterness and rage> "Alison played with the wrong person and she payed, all of you will pay." Emily tried to stay quiet, but she couldn't stem the flow of tears. Backhanding Emily, she repeated in a cold voice. "I said to shut up." Emily heard a ping indicating a text had been received, did A have a partner? 

The masked girl turned back to Emily. "Game on, let’s see who wins the fair Damsel. Oh, and your boyfriend, he won’t be able to help...he's gone." she said her voice cold and heartless no sympathy for the girl bound and gagged shaking in fear and heart break or for the boy that might not make it through the night.


	10. Saturday - Homecoming Dance part 3

Spencer, Hanna and Aria stumbled their way through the darkened halls searching classrooms looking for Emily who had disappeared with Toby quite a while back. Hanna had come back from the psychiatric office not with Jenna Marshal's file, but Toby Cavanaugh's and what she had found in it had her running back afraid for Emily. When she got back to the dance she didn't even care that she was supposed to be on stage with Sean and the rest of the homecoming court waiting for Melissa Hastings, filling in for last year's homecoming queen who was unable to make it, to crowned this year's king and queen this year. Sean stood there alone and embarrassed as Lucas went back to his yearbook duties snapping pictures of the homecoming court.

" I told you he was guilty," Spencer was saying, "and now we have proof. I just hope we aren't too late to save Emily" her voice was shaking with fear and worry. Hanna was agreeing, while Aria was saying nothing thinking that while it looked bad, that file proved nothing except that Toby had some issues and that he had a reason to hate Alison just like so many others did. They heard a crashing sound coming from further down the hall and took off running. When they got to the classroom broken glass everywhere and Aria tripped and fell. When she got her bearings, it was only to realize that she had tripped on the unmoving body of Toby Cavanaugh. "You guys!" She called and the others ran over. Aria felt a pulse, but he was unconscious and bleeding profusely from a deep gash above his brow. There was no sign of Emily anywhere. Aria was dialing 911 when the text came through.

"You want her come and get her, we're playing Hide and Seek my way bitches.' - A

Aria dialed 911 and Spencer and Hanna were telling her to just leave him, but Aria couldn't do that. Emily cared about him and would be upset if they just left him hurt and alone. Aria sent a text and instantly received a message and then the girls left the room continuing the search for Emil. Before they made it out of the hall Aria heard steps running toward the lab to stay with Toby until the ambulance arrived. A had been on the warpath this week, having a broken heart had done nothing to save Aria or Spencer from her, his, it, their wrath.

The girls carefully picket their way through the darkened hallway and made their way toward the dark stairwell knowing if they turned on the lights if could alert someone beside Jason, who Aria had texted to come stay with Toby. He already knew about A since A had reveal them self when they blackmailed him. One of the rules from the beginning was they tell no one. When it first started Hanna had tried to tell Ashley somehow A had known and stopped her, telling her she would be sorry for opening her mouth, now that it was too late. Hanna had been facing the repercussions ever since with the threats being made against her mother instead of her. After that the girls knew to tell no one.

The situation was already creepy, but the darkened stairwell only added to the feeling of paranoia and stumbling up the stairs in the inky darkness wearing high heel wasn't exactly easy. Up ahead there was a loud bang and they jumped. at the unexpected noise, continuing onward.

"Uh you guys, I think it might be smart" to lose the heels. Hanna told them noticing the clickety clack of their and thinking it could give away their location. Aria pulled of her shoes and for good measure the fishnet thigh highs thinking they could cause her to slip. and then they started up the steps once again.

Their phones buzzed.  
'Looks like a liar is finally developing a brain congratulations Hanna maybe your head isn't completely after all' ~ A  
Their phones pinged again  
'It won't matter, I see all, I'm everywhere bitches' ~ A  
they took a couple more steps and realized A was playing with them  
'Tick tock, bitches, time is running out.' ~ A

This time there was a picture of Emily attached she was tied up a gag in her mouth, her head was bleeding and a bruise was already forming on her forehead, tears streaming down her face eyes wide with fear the girls gasped afraid for their friend.

The girls made their way up the steps checking the room as they went but seem nothing to suggest anything had been disturbed. They knew Emily had to be on the upper floors. Exposure would have been a threat if she had been taken to the hospital. 

They went up the last set of steps and they knew something was up. Emily's phone was lying in front of a door or a storage closet the could her a faint whine as they moved closer to the door trying to be cautious. Spencer looked at the other two girls and carefully opened the door, Emily was trying to say something and Spencer bent to pull the gag out of her mouth when out of nowhere she and Hanna where pushed inside the door locking automatically and they realized Aria was out there by herself.

Enraged Naomi, wearing a black hoodie and gloves came after Aria, every bit of hatred and vitriol that she had ever felt for the four girls welled up inside her especially for this one in particular. Naomi hated Aria more than anything on earth. It wasn't enough that these four nothings had replaced her at Alison's side taking away her status and prestige, she had never cared about Alison, Naomi had always hated her, she wanted everything Alison had including her brother. Alison had known Naomi had a crush on Jason and she would laugh and mock her and then she dumped her and Riley for the four losers and suddenly people started talking to them as if they were important and Naomi was no longer special.

Then for someone like Aria Montgomery, to come along and take her position as Alison's BFF and to also steal Jason was too much for Naomi to bear, He should have been hers, he was supposed to have been hers. That was how she had planned it since she was eight years old. Even after Alison dumped her she had still planned for Jason to be hers, but he ignored her, she wasn't as popular, but she was still somebody unlike the loser he had chosen. With Alison gone she was supposed to be the new queen, Jason was supposed to see they were meant to be together, but somehow Loser Mona and Hefty Hanna became the new Queens without trying Aria stole Jason. That was not what was supposed to happen it was supposed to be her time and she was supposed to get the guy.

These were the thought that were running through her mind as she chased after Aria across the bridge used for lighting in the auditorium. The dance was still going on people unaware of what was happening above them just behind the curtains as the thumping sound system drowned out the sounds from backstage. the girls had messed up the plans to totally humiliate Hanna by dumping the spoiled pigs blood on her. It seemed apropos that a loser like Hanna who everyone knew was going to win junior maid should suffer the same fate as another loser, only she would not suffer the same bloody and deadly fate as the characters in Carrie

After they ruined Hanna's surprise It hadn't been about Emily, she was just bait. This was Naomi's plan and in her opinion, it was improved, she was going to skin a bitch alive and it was all about Aria. In Naomi's mind if she got rid of Aria Jason would be hers, like he was supposed to be. Aria slipped and fell her legs hanging off the sad having caught herself before her upper body slid through. "Well, well, looks like I caught myself a lying bitch." Naomi said, I wonder what I should do with her Naomi not realizing that they had been found thought she had plenty of time to taunt Aria before she slit her throat open and skinned her. The music and laughter drowned out Aria's screams in the auditorium, but Jason had been close behind and heard. 

He had still been sitting with Toby, whose throat had been cut. when he seen Aria running as fast as she could. He had placed his jacket under Toby’s head hoping it would help stem the bleeding some he was using his dress shirt as well holding it to Toby's neck he was bleeding heavily, but he was still alive. He was still sitting with Toby when he seen Aria being chased by someone wearing a hoodie and they had a knife. He called 911 again for an ambulance for Toby and for the police, they first call had apparently dismissed as a prank. He hated leaving the teenager but Aria needed him and he knew they had to be careful because others could be hurt before the police arrived to capture the psychopath He affixed the tourniquet as best he could not wanting to tie it too tight. and then with an apology to Tony he took off after running.

Any other time there would have been someone in the halls, but everyone was still in the auditorium Bass thumping loudly. In her panic Aria got confused and took the wrong door that lead to the catwalks for the lighting and she had no where else to go but up. Jason took the opposite door that led backstage but he was below the and Jason's heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach as he seen Aria partially off the walkway, high above the floor and Riley was coming toward her knife in hand. There was no way he could make it in time and thinking quick Jason called Naomi's name.

"Isn't it me you want Naomi? Why not come and get me?"

"She took you from me! I love you, I've always loved you!" she screamed, "You were supposed to be mine, but she took you, like she took Alison and everything that was mine, now she has to pay. She owes me."

"But I didn't know you wanted me." he lied, "If I would have known i would have chosen you, but you never said anything and I thought Alison was playing a stupid prank. You were always the one I loved, the one I wanted. don't you remember the girls I dated, they were always a replacement for you." Jason gave Aria a look hoping she would get the message to get away while he had Naomi distracted. Aria got it and as quietly as she could she began pulling her legs back through the railing.

"They were?" she sniffled remembering the parade of tall blondes Jason had dated over the years.

"Yeah, I pretended they were you, every time." Jason watched out of the corner of his eyes as Aria regained her footing, "I used to dream about holding you in my arms, every girl was always Naomi." Aria has backing away slowly trying to make it to the ladder before Naomi caught on, Aria had a feeling her time was almost up Naomi was obsessed with Jason, not stupid, she could already see her brow wrinkling as a saner part of her brain instead began working, piecing things together.

If you loved me then why did you choose her, why were you screaming her name, telling her you loved her, when you..." a loud sob emitted from her throat when she remembered see the video of him and that slut and suddenly she turned "You tricked me," She screamed, "You never loved me, you lied, you only want her, not me!"

"Aria, run. " please God, he thought, please don't let her clumsiness kick in, too late, just then Aria tripped and grabbed a hold of neatly coiled wires connected to colored lights aimed on the dance floor pulling them, lights began to go out in the auditorium as she fell. Jason climbed the ladder as quick as he could desperate to reach her, but he knew it was no use. Naomi's foot hit some of the wires getting them tangled around her ankle, pulling them with her as she pitched forward her momentum propelling her over flimsy railings the wires ripping from the socket and the lights sparks showering around her as she landed with a sickening thud.

The crowd just beyond the curtains screamed when the seen the shower of sparks and a haze of smoke, a portion of the lights completely out gone some of the crowd fearing there was a fire tried to run out causing a panic despite the principal telling them to remain calm. Lucas and a couple audio visual guys as well as the vice principle ran backstage. Their eyes widened in horror as blood began to pool around Naomi's body some live wires that had come had been torn from the lights and still plugged in dancing around her. Her hand was still clutching the knife she had been chasing Aria with and it was embedded firmly into her carotid artery, she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully this answers some of the questions about why Jason did what he did. If you are reading this and you read Look What the Storm Drug In you will understand the significance or Ezra & Ella's conversation and how it pertains to Aria's behavior, I admit I used Ezra's crush on Ella and what could might be her growing attraction to him as she has begun talking about him more often as shameless device when I remembered what Jason did in Look What the Storm Drug in  
> If you read the books you will remember Naomi and Riley were Alison's friends, and I do pull from both for inspiration. As far as I can remember neither of these girls had a crush on Jason, I think Aria was the only one that did, I need to go back and reread the books. Feedback would be amazing whether you liked it or hated it as long as it is respectful. Ultimately this is a Jaria fanfic. I just added the others because I am trying to practice writing them as well, truthfully writing fanfic is my way of trying to learn to express myself through writing and why feedback is so important even if it is just to tell me I added a comma I didn't need.  
> hope you like the A parts and my attempt at an action scene I don't think I have ever written one before so I hope it was a little exciting


	11. Sunday-Epilogue

Another eventful Rosewood homecoming had come and gone winners had been crowned and losers ended up in a body bag. A shock had reverberated through the crowd when the realized what had been going on while they had danced and laughed with their class mates, friends and/or significant other. They didn't know the whole truth because honestly, they didn't know if Naomi was acting alone or if there was someone else lurking just beyond the shadows out of their reach.

Sirens could be heard as Jason held a still shaking Aria in his arms. The ambulance had arrived moments before the police and Principal Taggard tried to direct them to the dead girl, but Jason stopped them telling them that Toby was upstairs and when he had left him he was still alive. Principal Taggard led them to the classroom. And before he left the police were running up the steps to get the other three girls.

Naomi had come in third for junior maid and student also remembered that Alison had dumped Naomi and Riley for Hanna and the other three girls. It was believed that bitter with jealousy Naomi had planned to avenge herself on Hanna and she had come after Aria because she had avoided capture and had planned to alert the authorities. The bucket of pig’s blood that had been set in the rafters over where Hanna would stand led credence to this belief. Naomi's parents were devastated having no clue their daughter was capable of such things. Hanna told them she had missed the cue because of female troubled and had been lured upstairs because she had received a threatening message about Emily and Toby and that Spencer and Aria had gone with her. When she and Spencer had gotten locked into the closet after Aria got separated from them the police

The chaperones and faculty members who had been on hand all felt guilty, Especially Ezra and Ella, Aria had been in danger and they hadn’t even known it, if it hadn’t been for Jason, who had decided to check on the classrooms to make sure students weren’t getting into trouble, Toby Cavanaugh would have probably died and Ella might have lost her daughter.

There would be some questions as to why 911 dispatch had dismissed Aria’s call to help Toby as prank. But Ella, was grateful that Jason had been quick thinking and there to help both Toby and Aria, she was just sorry that he had been unable to help Naomi as well, feeling sympathy for the parents who would have to bury their daughter. No one had realized how sick she was. She had gone through a lot to get even with Hanna including poisoning people at the game yesterday, This morning it had been found out that the chaperones and the homecoming queen hadn’t suffered food poisoning there food had been probably been tampered with and Naomi had uncharacteristically volunteered to work the concession stand for the homecoming game and the victims all remembered she had been the one to wait on them. It was believed she wanted to reduce the number of chaperones to be able to carry out her plan to humiliate Hanna and it was found out that She and last year’s homecoming queen had and altercation the previous year over a guy. For Rosewood P.D. it tied everything in a nice neat bow and much to his displeasure Wilden was forced to add the dead girl to his short list of suspects in Alison DiLaurentis’ murder

Emily  
Emily was still at the hospital with Toby, he was still in critical shape, after losing a lot of blood. Naomi had missed vital veins and arteries, or else he would have not made it after dispatch canceled the first call thinking it was a teenager playing a prank. The prognosis looked good Wren had told his father who allowed the distraught girl to stay with his son. She sat with him through out that night and Sunday until he came to Sunday evening. He tried to talk but she stopped him. Telling him everything that happened.

Tears were in her eyes when she realized how close he had come to dying. Emily fields leaned over and finally kissed Toby Cavanaugh and even though it wasn’t passionate because of the circumstances she felt butterflies and so did he. She was still confused, but she wasn’t on edge now because Toby had told her she should decide what her heart wanted and looking at him she thought she knew her heart wanted. When she started to cry again Toby held a weak arm up and Emily lay her head against his chest, even though he was the one who had been hurt he was trying to comfort her. Little did they know they were being watched by a pair of angry dark green eyes hidden by dark glasses.

Hanna  
After Hanna had been found locked up in the closet Sean had forgiven her for disappearing believing that she had been feeling unwell and them attacked. She sat holding the tiny tiara that could be bought at Claire’s for like ten bucks or do and wondered why this was so important to so many girls. Most girls dreamed of being a princess when they are little. Was if a fulfillment of some childhood fantasy? Was something deeper, acceptance, respect, being noticed or being special? Was it be remembered? She did know now, but it was probably a combination of all those things especially for the girl who had not always been on top, her had to world and strive for any or all those things, for the girls that weren’t idolized as Alison had been.

Something that had seemed so important before last night meant nothing to her now. Their version of the story to protect themselves, the ones they loved, to protect A if there were still an A hadn’t been a complete lie, she had been jealous over winning something so unimportant as junior maid something no one remembered as soon as they walked through the Rosewood doors diploma in hand.

Maybe Naomi had wanted the same things that Hanna and almost every other girl that weren’t the Alison’s of the world craved. She had accomplished a part of her goal if being remembered was her goal. She would be remembered as the girl who had almost killed Toby, kidnapped Emily, and tried to kill Aria and only to accidentally killed herself after all for a cheap tiara and a title no one would remember Hanna had won in a few short years, but Naomi they would remember and some would see her as tragic others would see her as a joke and for most she would be a curiosity.

Hanna put the Tiara on and she looked into the mirror and her mind went back to ninth grade homecoming, before Alison had disappeared, before her body had been found, before A. Alison won Freshman Maid, she hadn’t even voted she didn’t even act as if she cared one way or another, her cruelty didn’t mattered everyone voted for her, it had almost been unanimous the other nominees combined didn’t have as many votes as Ali she had went to the dance with a senior who was voted homecoming king, he had dumped his girlfriend the girl that was voted queen for Alison. Hanna remembered the homecoming queen almost in tears as she was crowned and after a perfunctory dance her king took his new girlfriend, Alison in his arms as if she were made of the most delicate porcelain, while the other girl looked on heartbroken.

She dumped him the following week laughing as she told the girls, that no one would remember that she was the freshman maid by the end of the next week, but they would remember that she had the most popular girl’s boyfriend and they had and shortly thereafter Alison even though only a freshman had become the Rosewood It Girl and everyone knew it. Hanna can still remember sitting at Alison’s dresser the day after homecoming looking longingly at the cheap tiara handed out to the under classmen not that the one the homecoming queen received was the crown jewels by any standards and thinking, if only she could win one of those, it would mean she was special. Alison had seen her looking at it and laughed and cruelly told Hanna not to wish for something that wouldn’t happen, but it had, however Hanna had to wonder, would she have won if Alison was still around?

Spencer  
Spencer was in her room, Wren was still on rotations, but she had seen him briefly when she went with Aria and Hanna to check on Emily. It had been hard to act like nothing was going on between them, and she had been pleasantly delighted when she had been pulled into a storage room and kissed until she was breathless and already she longed to be in his arms. She could hear Melissa giggling as Ian chased her around downstairs threatening to kiss her and her acting as if she didn’t want it. The whole thing was nauseating, but at least Melissa was happy.

But, Spencer now had to wonder if Ian was in fact connected to Alison’s murder. Had she been wrong about Toby all along, Emily and Aria both seemed to think so and even Hanna was waffling, but there was the information in his file that kept him from being beyond suspicion. But she now also had a new suspect, none other than Jason DiLaurentis. Her mind grasping how conveniently he just happened to be in town and at the school when this all happened. He had known Naomi from the days she and Ali were still friends, had they killed Alison, maybe Jason was secretly dating Naomi, it wouldn’t be farfetched to think an older brother could fall for a younger sister’s friends he had always been creepy. And there was no way Naomi could have done everything by herself unless she was superwoman especially carrying Emily up two flights of steps on her own. Emily was all lean muscle outweighing the pencil thin Naomi by at least fifty pounds.

Spencer may be reaching, but they had her reasons that had less to do with wanting her sister to marry a murder than the girls knew. Jason DiLaurentis wasn’t the only one who had trouble remembering things from that summer or from that night. That summer was a blur for Spencer as well. In her desperation to be the best at everything and to best Melissa even just once she started using study aids in the stimulant variety and thing quickly spiraled out of control and she had a blurry memory of following a flash of yellow with a shovel and arguing with someone.

She was desperate to prove that she had not been responsible for Alison’s death even as they group was already falling apart, Alison was leaving them behind hanging out with people she would not introduce them to and this was affecting the group as a whole. Spencer need to prove to herself that in her desperation to get from beneath Alison’s shadow and to be her own person for when the inevitable happened and Alison became bored with them and dump them as she had Naomi and Riley for them. Spencer’s spine stiffened in resolve, she would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. She just hoped when she did find herself at the bottom.

Aria  
Aria lean back against Jason’s chest the warm water and bubbles soothing muscles that still ached after last night.

Aria closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax against her Jason, they were still unofficial and it was still a secret after everything that happened they decided it would be best to let everything calm down before he talked to Byron and Ells about Aria. A grin lifted the corner of her mouth as his hands began kneading and caressing her breast and nipples until they were hard points. Her weight gain didn’t seem to bother him at all.

She tilted her head to the side giving him better access as he trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck, moaning as one of his hand trailed sown her body cupping her in his hand as he whispered his need for her in her ear before biting down on a lobe. She squirmed, her fuller bottom grinding against his growing arousal.

“Mmm Aria you are going to have to stop moving like that.” He whispered in her ear.

Aria closed her eyes writhing her hips against him again, “Why?”

Jason couldn’t answer he was gritting his teeth as she continues moving against him in torturous slowness. He picked her up and turned her around and situated her across his stomach to keep her grinding ass away from his throbbing cock aching to be inside her. She pouted in disappointment until he pulled a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked it deep into his mouth. ”Jason!” Her hand slapped against the tub walls for balance raising herself some to give him better access and to be see watch him, she didn’t know what it was but there was something extremely hot about watching him do this, her stomach tightening as he cupped each breach squeezing them together as he let go of the nipple he had been sucking his to explore the valley between her breast then taking the other nipple in biting down on it until she cried out in pained pleasure. 

He whispered her name as he kissed a path below her breast continuing down her wet torso, Aria lifted herself more cling as best she could to the shower wall as for purchase he was half laying half sitting underneath her his arms under her thighs to support her when she looked down and she thought she was going to die a wave a lust hit so hard and then his eyes catching hers he placed his mouth over her pussy drenched from the warm water she had seen sitting in and pure arousal for the man now exploring her with his entire mouth. 

Whimpering sound left her throat when his tongue found her clit licking it his tongue feeling like wet velvet moving against the bundle of nerves before sucking on it the tip of his tongue caressing, He had to hold onto her tighter as she helplessly began moving against his mouth being his for who knows what her words unintelligible when his tongues moved deeper inside finding a spot that had her crying out hitting it over and over as he thrust his tongues against it his grip tightened on her when he self her spine seconds before she called his name her orgasm filling his mouth. she was cradled against his chest when she came back to her senses he slid her off his lap and stands to his full height the water sliding of his beautiful body. She watches mesmerized as water and what was left of the bubbles sliding down his muscled abdomen, taught hips thighs and calves his cock hard and ready. Aria reached for him licking her lips wanting to take the swollen purple head deep into her mouth she moved to sit on her knees, but Jason stopped her. "Next time baby." 

He stepped out of the tub and helps her to her feet only to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Jason crawled onto the bed kissing her deeply his hands caressing her, teasing her. “Jason now, I need you now.”

He reached onto the nightstand and pulls a packet from the huge box that Aria had teased him about earlier, she had picked them up and arched a brow “Wow it looks like someone was really sure himself.” Laughingly he told her he had no plans on getting caught without again. “Geeze Jason, I don’t think we could use this many in a week.” 

He bent looking her in the eyes, “You want to bet.” The way he said it made her a little breathless and then she happened to notice a few were missing she gave him a questioning look. “Like I said I was not getting caught without them again.” Aria started laughing when he picked up his wallet opening it to reveal four foil wrappers.

She teased him that her was supposed to be her chaperone to make sure she didn’t have sex at the school dance not be prepared to have sex with her at the school dance. “Scandalous.” She said shaking her head. “You are a bad influence Mr. DiLaurentis.” Through all the teasing she was glad he cared enough to protect her even when she wasn’t thinking clearly. She was crazy about Jason and thought somehow, she had found the one and hoped to have his babies one day, but mot while she was in high school, and Jason felt the same as Aria, she believed she was it for him and hoped one day to watch his babies grow inside her and raise them together, but once she was finished with high school and college not now. 

Jason ripped open the packet and rolled the condom on his hand moving to her thighs and crawled between them he was poised ready to enter “Oh Jason hurry I ne…” Grrrooowwwllll. Her face flamed in embarrassment when her stomach growled. Loud. She had been ignoring the feelings of hunger not wanting to waste even a moment with him eating. Jason laughed “Well I guess I need to feed you?” he chuckled again cradling her bright red face, kissing her nose.

Later after a couple double cheeseburger fresh fries, a large strawberry shake and two apple pies, Jason had a chicken Caesar salad and water as he watched her scarf her food like she was starving to death Jason again wondered when she had started eating meat, he had to stop to get them food last time and she hadn’t wanted any meat and told him she was thinking about going vegan. For a moment, he wondered if he had gotten her pregnant, but he pushed the thought away they had used protection every time, even at their school that day he had gotten a couple from the nurse’s office. 

Jason and Aria lay together not want to want to let go, but all to soon he was going to have to pack his car and head back for college. As it was he would be up all-night finishing homework assignments due tomorrow, but it was hard letting her go. Knowing it would probably be a couple weeks before he could make it home to her. For now, they were going to have to make this work, he told her they needed to talk to her parents as soon as possible, not having to hide their relationship would make it easier for them to be together. Aria nodded and agreed with him they would have to tell her parents and the girls soon even though she was dreading Spencer’s reaction Emily had been understanding because of Toby. Aria laid her heard against his chest to listen to the steady beat of his heart, relaxing her and in turn the tiny life growing inside.

A  
On the outskirts of town in a lonely motel far from civilization smashing could be heard. A person in all black was furious, that stupid Bitch had almost messed everything up. The phone was hacked and except for texts to the liars all the phone communications had been deleted. There was now no evidence that she had not been working alone and this still gave A an element of surprise, even the liars didn’t know, but it had been to close.

A now turned to the dark-haired man who was being held partially responsible for Naomi’s reaction. “She told me it was your new orders because the pig’s blood thing didn’t work out, how was I supposed to know she went rogue because of her obsession with DiLaurentis” A told him he was not even to scratch his ass from now on unless he had direct approval again.

A rubbed throbbing temples with the black gloved fingers Naomi had always been a risk, she had been obsessed ant last night hadn’t been the first time she had went rogue when she contacted Jason threatening to expose Aria. A had been angry, but had been able to fix it and use it to their advantage, the only downfall, Jason knew, he wasn’t dumb and would probably suspect that Naomi had not been acting alone.

It would take a few days to regroup, but A would go into the shadows and soon emerge better than ever, the liars better enjoy the short breather because they would need it before it was over.

Alison  
A couple towns over a dark-haired girl in a red coat reads about the Homecoming Horror, as it was being called, in Rosewood the newspaper as she drank a cup of coffee. Her hands are shaking a little as she reads about the girl so obsessed wondering if maybe, just maybe it was safe for her to go home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this concludes I See an A in Your Future. Hopefully you enjoyed it once again thanks to Sarasong 101 as well as Heathersun for encouraging me with feedback, it really is much very much appreciated.  
> I am already working on what will be a one-shot follow up that will be found in Reimagined (Ezria to Jaria rewrites that all tie in together. This story and Look What the Storm Drug In were supposed to be one shot rewrites for Reimagined that sort of spiraled out of control) if you have rewrite suggestions that would be great.  
> It needs work but I hope it helped wrap up loose ends and helps answer some questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot Sequel to go along with Look What the Storm Drug in for SaraSong101, but it not working out as a one shot. Hope you like it so far and thank you for the support this one’s for you.


End file.
